Total Drama Take Two
by bbme123
Summary: Total Drama is back with Total Drama Take Two! 24 newly picked contestants have come to compete for ONE MILLION DOLLARS once again at Camp Wanawaka. WHat dangers will they face? Will they even survive? Find out on Total Drama Take Two! (APPS CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I couldn't help but make one of these. Submit a character! This is not first come-first serve. I will pick the ones I like best or will make the show more interesting. I need 12 girls and 12 boys. Fill in the application. I made it short so it's easier to fill out. **

**Name: **

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender: **

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Pajamas: **

**Swimsuit:**

**Formalwear:**

**Want a relationship?:**

**Video Application:**

**Challenge Idea:**

**Extra:**

**That's it! Please send one in, but I don't promise you'll make it. IMPORTANT: I only take private message applications! Also, once I take in your character, I can make them what I want, though I will try to make them as close to their personality. I'm sorry if yours gets voted off, but that's what happens. SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA TAKE TWO! (This has nothing to do with movies)**


	2. Chapter 2: UpdateNote

**Hi, guys! Thanks for all you submissions! I'm pretty sure I have enough for a full cast, but keep sending them in anyway! You all have until Saturday to submit as many as you would like. On Sunday I will post the cast. :) Good luck! See you next time on Total, Drama, TAKE TWO!**


	3. Episode 1:This is who you will live with

**YAY! I got the entire cast! I'm shrieking now... and now I've stopped. Anyway, I'm sorry to those who didn't get picked. :( I just picked the ones that might cause the most drama. I liked all of the characters and it was really hard to choose. Anyway, here's the cast:**

**Boys **

**Oliver Theiss by PartyAtTrois**

**Kyo by Leonthekillr**

**Makoto Kobayashi by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN**

**Moonbeam O'Hara by MysticalMosaic**

**Matthew Jackson by turn forever you and me**

**Randy Johnson by Singer97**

**Jason Millard: Idea made by Singer 97, created by bbme123**

**Carter Maxwell Lowrey by TheDaffodilQueen**

**Daniel Jackson by SmoshBTRFan**

**Andrei Shchegelsky by CyanoticNightmare**

**Akihiro Namiko by yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel**

**Finch Crawford by ZombifiedZebulon**

**Girls**

**Astrid Caspian by ClovelyLittleReader**

**Maddyson Norms by TheonlyNINA**

**Janet Ginbon by youlietoziiiiiim **

**Atta Sennet by Pikascootaloo**

**Andi Xiato by Ivyvega86**

**Brianna Palmer by Singer97**

**Natalie Rose Reynolds by TheDaffodilQueen**

**Vivian Aubert by Paper Kayak**

**Kendall Marts by Musical Skater**

**Feline Fallon by CyanoticNightmare**

**Emiko Yoru by Yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel**

**Raven by LOL61**

**That's the cast! Should I write the chapter now or wait...? Nah, I'll write it now. :) **

* * *

On a viewer's television screen you would see an entire Camp Wanawaka. Quickly, the camera zooms in to see the sadistic host of a reality T.V. show called, "Total Drama."

Chris McLean grins at the camera. "Welcome back to Camp Wanawaka! For the past five season campers have been fighting for the chance to win one million dollars. Some have won, most of lost."

Chef Hatchet walks into the picture, for once in his own clothes, holding a case.

Chris continues, "Now, we have invited another 24 contestants to battle for one million dollars." The case Hatchet is holding pops open to show a large amount of money in cash. "And here comes our first contestant!"

Chef Hatchet walks away right as a crappy, once-white boat that looked like it was about to fall apart pulls up with a tall girl standing on it.

The girl stepped off with her bags, which Chef takes and throws it into his new golf cart. The girl has a heart shaped face and an hourglass body. Both sides of her dark brown hair are shaved and a Mohawk is gelled up in the middle. She has dark brown, almost black eyes.

The girl wears black skinny jeans in them that may or may have not been bought like that and a studded belt. Knee high converse were on her feet and she wore a black corset. Over her corset, she wore a dark green track suit jacket. She was covered in piercings, her ears were heavily pierced, a belly button piercing, a nose piercing, and snake bites. On her arms were spiked bracelets. As for makeup she had thick black eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, and dark green eyeshadow.

Chris looked down at the papers that an intern had slipped into his hands. "Feline... Fallon." He laughed nervously. "Good to see you here."

Feline looked down at him. "Hello Chris. I think it's good to be here too." The girl spoke in a thick dutch accent. She walked over to the end of the dock where the contestants normally stood after they were introduced.

The next boat arrived a moment after. A pale boy stood there for a moment, long enough to see what he looked like. He had medium length black hair with red dye streaked in it. He wore a black shirt with red flames and black jeans. To finish off his outfit, he had a red and black sneakers. On his back was a guitar case, a plain black suit case in hand.

He hopped down to greet Chris, who looked down at the newly placed papers in his hands. "Hey, Kyo. Well, at least our first guy is normal." He glanced back at Feline, who did not seem affected by his comment.

Kyo nodded at him, not much in the mood to talk to him. He walked over next to Feline, who gave him a comforting smile before turning back to the next boat. Chef grabbed the suitcase out of his hand and put that in his golf cart too before driving away.

This time, the intern was seen on camera when putting the papers in Chris' hand. The next boat contained an extremely small and scrawny, fair-skinned boy with an injured duck in his hands. The boy had platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, a crown of salmon colored roses on his head. A few daisies were littered in his hair. His face was blemish free and he had deep set aquamarine eyes. It looked like he had eyeliner on. His wavy hair framed his heart shaped face nicely.

As an outfit, he wore a loose short sleeve rainbow tie dye t-shirt and a pair of chocolate brown yoga pants. No shoes were on his feet, but a peace sign necklace was around his neck.

"Hey Chris," the boy started as he got off the boat. "What happened to those old sleek white boats?" He didn't seem to have wanted to be on the boats, he was merely curious.

Chris narrowed his eyes, not liking the sight of a happy person in his torture camp. "I decided your pain should be from beginning to end, Moonbeam?"

Moonbeam O'Harra nodded and smiled. Behind him, Chef had returned and grabbed Moonbeam's suitcase before the boat pulled away. He succeeded, but he was on his tippy toes. From then on, Chef decided he didn't like O'Hara.

Moonbeam practically skipped off over to the other contestants, duck still in his hands.

The next boat arrived literally seconds after the other pulled away. On it was _another guy. _Raven's face had obvious agitation at the lack of her own gender, and Sunshine's, or whatever his name was, sunny disposition did not help her mood.

The guy quickly jumped off, his black combat boots making a thud, and left his suitcase on the ground, figuring he would just get it later and walked over to Chris.

It was another 'punk,' which was what Chris later said he called them. The guy had an eyebrow piercing, a piercing in between his nostrils, and snakebites. He had short and spiky black hair with frosted tips and deep dark green eyes. Tattoo snaked up onto his neck. He wore a baggy, dark green t-shirt with grumpy cat staring from it and a long-sleeved black t-shirt under it. As pants he wore baggy black jeans with chains hanging off of them.

"Andrei Shlen- Shegel-" Chris tried to read his name off the paper.

"Shchegelsky." Andrei quickly corrected him, though he didn't seem to be annoyed at someone mispronouncing his name. It was revealed that he spoke in a Russian accent.

"Just go stand over there." Chris pointed and then folded his arms, upset that he had to have to be corrected.

After a moment or two, another boat arrived. This time, a girl was on board. The camera zoomed in on Raven's face, showed relief. Andrei and Kyo stood there, just looking at their surroundings, which had only been on T.V. for so long. Moonbeam was petting the duck, gazing off into space at the direction of the incoming boat.

A girl with a neutral skin tone came with a backpack on, well, her back. Mischief was clear to see on her face. Speaking of, this girl had a small nose, wide emerald eyes, and dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. When she hopped down, you could see a blonde streak in her hair. The girl quickly handed her backpack to Chef, who drove away afterwards with the last three contestant's suitcases.

The brunette wore a gray shirt that said "Laugh a little" in cursive white writing. Her legs were a little long, making her a bit top-short. Her pants were light blue jeans and wore black lace up boots. On her neck was a vintage locket.

"As-" Chris began, but she cut him off.

"Wait." A small boom could be heard coming from the retreating boat, blue smoke quickly filled the air around it.

Chris started laughing. "Astrid Caspian, you are my favorite."

Astrid smiled and walked over to the other contestants, happy she had made an impression on that host. That impression could be her key to making it to the finales.

Another boat came in with anther girl. This girl was tan and has black hair in a bob. When the camera zoomed in, you could see she had sea blue eyes. She had a smile on her face when she carefully jumped off with her striped suitcase.

"Janet... Ginbon?" Chris looked at her name on the paper, which the pile it was on was starting to pile up.

The camera zoomed off her face and you could see the outfit she was wearing. Janet wore a long dark blue shirt with a black dragon on it. She wore red Zigtechs and dark blue jeans. She looked more normal than the rest of them and the truth was, she was.

"That's me." Janet smiled at him.

"Oh great, another happy one." Chris muttered as Janet strolled off, suitcase still in hand.

The next boat was not caught on camera. Another brunette had already jumped off with her rolling suitcase and was walking towards Chris. She smirked at him.

"Hey Chris. You know me?" She asked leaning on her suitcase, which, surprisingly, was not falling.

Chris looked down to see another paper in his hands. "Andi Egg-see, no wait Andi Exee-"

Andi sneered and cut him off. "Andi Xiato." Now, we've decided to tell you what she looks like.

Andi had brown hair up in a ponytail, streaked white bangs cover the right side of her face, the other side shows a blue eye. Andi was not tall, but rather petite or small, still taller than Moonbeam definitely, but still talked to Chris like he was peasant and she was the queen. She wore a fitting black V-neck, black jeans, and heavy black boots. Around her neck was a silver chain with a cross.

Andi laughed a bit at Chris. Now, we warn you in advance, Andi is not the antagonist, she is not mean intentionally. This was just nervousness from being on a T.V. show.

Chris glared at the girl. Chef snatched her suitcase from under her, Janet's striped one already in hand. Andi quickly regained her balance and walked off to the other's. Eight contestants were there.

Chris snatched out his phone, muttering something about the producers picking horrible contestants, while the next contestant arrived.

A guy with what seemed a polite manner quickly stepped off, Chef snatched his suitcase from him, still in a bad mood from Moonbeam. The guy had a light tan and white hair slicked back. His eyes were obsidian white. He wore a long sleeved button up shirt and a black and white striped tie. He had black khaki pants and an alligator skin belt with a buckle that said, "CASH" on it. On his wrist was a silver watch and wore black semi-formal shoes. On top of his head he had black aviator sunglasses.

Chef turned back to look at him. "Hey, I saw you. You're that nerdy comic book kid right?"

His eye twitched, but his manner did not falter. "My name is Matthew Jackson. I am not nerdy, Chef Hatchet. I do like to read comic books though."

Chef Hatchet shrugged, forgetting why he was mad and drove off with the suitcases, not seeing whether or not there was enough for it to be worth the trip.

Matthew stood by the other contestants, a chameleon crawled up onto his shoulder, to which he picked up and put back in his pocket.

Moonbeam turned around. "Was that a chamaeleonidae?" He asked, though he did not see the animal.

"It was a chameleon." Matthew did not agree or disagree, unsure of whether Moonbeam had said chameleon or not.

Chris shut his phone right as the next contestant came. It was another girl who was humming as it stepped off. She quickly headed over to Chris, still humming a song.

The girl had long black hair and bangs that were too long and covered her face a little. Underneath her bangs were really light blue eyes. She wore a black undershirt with red polkadots and a dark teal shirt over that. She wore black skinny jeans and dark teal sneakers.

"Raven, right?" Chris asked, doubting his interns' abilities.

Raven nodded, she had stopped humming and just wanted to go to the back of the group of the contestants.

Right as she had settled in the back, Chef Hatchet found her and took her bags.

The next boat contained Vivian Aubert, who Chris announced before she even stepped foot on the dock. Chris was in a really bad mood by then. He took out his phone and started mumbling about the producers again.

"Hi! I can't believe I'm here!" Vivian was excited. She reminded the others of Sierra a little, but not in the stalker way. Vivian was slim and taller than the average of her age, which the others guessed was 16, like the majority of them. She wore very subtle make up, but had her hands manicured. Which really was not the smartest idea in a place like this. Her skin was about the color of Dove milk chocolate. She had black, frizzy hair in a nineties perm, held back with a sparkly headband. She had a narrow face, small nose, and big brown eyes.

As for her outfit, she wore a lacy white top and a red jacket on top. To match with her jacket she had red flip-flops and also wore gray capris.

She bounced away to the group, trying to talk to Kyo, who wasn't paying any attention. Not to be rude, but more of he was in his own little world at that point.

The sixth girl arrived next, meaning only half the girls had arrived, there were four boys.

She stepped down and while the camera was focused on her, you could see she had fair, white skin and brown eyes. She also had dark brown hair that got wavy near the bottom. She was just on the short side. The girl wore a pink-purple-red tie-dye shirt, skinny jeans, and high tops. On top of her skinny jeans was a leg pack and she had a regular black choker around her neck, like the past contestant Zoey.

Chris had stopped talking on the phone again when she had arrived at the group. "And that was Atta Sennet."

"I'm sure it will be a blast." Atta rolled her eyes.

"In other words Noah's twin apparently." Chris narrowed his eyes.

At this time the next boat was parked next to the dock. An Asian looking kid with messy blonde hair, if you had inspected his hair, you would see the roots black. He wore a fitted green polo, skinny beige pants, and white sneakers. On top of his head was a navy blue beanie.

"Next is Makoto Kobayashi." Chris said saying his name right. He had obtained his cheery disposition again.

Makoto looked up at the island, talking in his surroundings. He stared up in amazement at the cliff. "I had seen this on T.V., but I didn't really imagine what it would be like to actually see it."

Chris shooed him away so he could announce the next camper. "Next is..." Another piece of paper was placed into his hands. "Kendall Marts!"

It wasn't a _male, _as the others were expecting. It was _female. _Well, she isn't an it either. Kendall sure did seem like she was a guy though. Under her arm was a basketball and a guitar case was strapped to her back. She didn't have anything else though, so Chef shrugged and drove off with the pile of suitcases.

Kendall had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Scars we're scattered around her body. She wore a black t-shirt that had a white skull wearing green headphones on it. Kendall wore black skinny jeans and green basketball sneakers. She had a half black leather jacket.

Kendall jumped off the boat, fist-bumped Chris, and walked to the growing group of people.

"Well, that was Geoff's quieter sister." Chris joked. No one laughed.

A blonde girl arrived next in a sky blue one shoulder dress that reached her knees. Black leggings were underneath and she wore sky blue heels. Her hair was shoulder length and had bangs swept to the right. Right now her hair was down and you could see it was naturally straight. A sapphire blue heart hair clip was in her hair, and a sapphire blue heart was on her necklace and were on her earrings. She wore simple black eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

"Brianna Palmer!" Chris smiled, trying to look good for the viewers.

"Hi, Chris!" Brianna smiled at him.

Chris's friendly smile turned devious. "We have a surprise for you." Though his tone made it sound like she would get it in the near future.

Brianna creased her eyebrows, looking a little afraid as what Chris had in mind. She nodded nervously before hurrying away from him. Vivian pounced on her, eager for someone who would talk to her. Brianna happily complied.

On the next boat was, well, another girl. This was the 10th girl and there were only five guys. They were greatly outnumbered. 'Had the producers accepted more girls than guys?' Was probably running through minds. Except for Moonbeam who was now taking a look at the duck's wing. **(My computer decided trucks have wings here. -_-)**

The next girl looked very agitated as she got off the boat. She stared at the fourteen people standing in a group. This girl had straight dark red hair that went past her shoulders. She had bangs that were just below her sleek eyebrows. Her eyes were wide and hazel, thick lashes framed them. Her face was skinny, her nose was petite, and her lips were full. This agitated girl also had a long waist, short legs, and long fingers. Her skin was as white as frost.

"This is Natalie Rose?" Chris questioned her nice name and snobby attitude.

"Natalie Rose _Reynolds._" She corrected him, dumping her suitcases into Chef's arms.

Natalie stood by the group and her clothes could be seen in full view. It was a rather simple outfit, being that is was a red sweater that showed one of her shoulders, black skinny jeans, and red converse.

**"As a person, I dislike Natalie. As for ratings, she is one of my favorites." Chris said in the confessional. **

The 11th girl came next, she looked rather Asian, and probably was, but we should meet her first. She had light blue hair worn in small ponytails. Her eyes were light brown, small, and looked Asian. Her skin also looked like a stereotypical Asian's, though it was a bit tinted. She was another small contestant, the third so far, but was around the height of Cameron, a contestant from the last season, perhaps she was a little taller though. She was skinny, but had an athletic build.

The girl was actually kind of cute looking, as in the baby-cute kind of way. She wore a light green dress with light blue edges. Underneath her dress was light green pants, just in case. She also wore light green ballerina flats with cartoon blacks cats on them.

"Emiko Yoru, right?" Chris once again questioned his interns' abilities.

"Y-yes, I am Yoru- Emiko Yoru." She managed to get out, a light blue backpack on her back. "But I-I would pr-prefer if you carred me Emi.

"Carred?" Chris asked. "You mean called?"

Emi blushed, but nodded. She strode over to the others. Emi looked over Chef Hatchet who didn't have the nicest expression on his face. She looked down and stayed near the back, like Raven, who had started to hum again.

**"I am starting to rethink my auditioning." Emi confessed. "I wanted to show those burries, but now I am not so sure." (Note: If you do not recognize the word, try replacing some R's with L's when Emiko speaks)**

The next person, was not a girl. It was a guy, who looked a little nerdy l, but without the glasses. He had curly brown hair that was slicked back and went down to his neck. His eyes were light blue. His formal-looking shirt was also light blue and he had a red tie. He wore tan pants and brown shoes.

"Daniel Jackson." Chris frowned. "Why do we have another Jackson?!"

If this was an anime, Daniel would have sweat dropped and nervously laughed. But this was not an anime, it was a cartoon. Instead, he only nervously laughed. "Well, I'm just going to go over here now." He trailed off and had his bags yanked from his hands. Daniel briskly walker over to the others, being the 17th member.

Chris quickly counted the contestants, wanting to be over with this. To him, the only person he liked was Astrid, who was fumbling around in Chef's golf cart while he wasn't looking. Only 8 left.

The, supposedly, final girl arrived at last.

"Well, this must Maddyson Norms." Chris said pretending like he knew all the contestants, when an intern had already been caught slipping him the piece of paper.

Maddyson had red lipstick on and the same shade hair, which was natural we later found out. She had a small nose and round, grey eyes. She wore a white shirt tucked into a black skirt and had black suspenders. She wore thick black glasses and black Toms.

Maddyson smiled at Chris, but didn't say anything. She walked past him and towards the group, biting her lip. Chris glared at her back.

"And that was Maddyson Norms everybody." Chris said lazily. He turned towards the next boat.

On it was a handsome lad with brown hair, green eyes, and a tall build. He wore a dark grey Aeropostale t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. As for shoes, he wore black sneakers.

"Hey Chris!" He smiled at him. This time, Chris wasn't annoyed at someone being happy, simply because his happiness was directed at Chris, and not out of the blue. COUGH MOONBEAM COUGH VIVIAN COUGH.

"Finch Crawford!" Chris greeted him.

**"For such a cute guy, he does have a strange name." Natalie rose an eyebrow and had her arms crossed.**

Finch winked at Emiko, who blushed profusely. Matthew glared at him.

Next was a boy, as in a _little _boy. He had brown hair that stopped at the beginning of his neck and pale skin. He had hazel, oval shaped eyes. He wore a bright pink hoodie with thick white stripes and blue jeans. At his feet he wore white sneakers. In his mouth, a lollipop stick was jutting out.

Despite these child like qualities, he stood on the boat with an attitude, that really just made him look like a brat, but that's besides the point.

"Are you in the wrong place, kid?" Chris looked down at him, he didn't bother looking at the papers.

"No, McLean. My name is Oliver Theiss. I'm old enough to be an adult." He crossed his arms, and he wore a satchel across his shoulders.

"I don't know where you live because in both Canada and the U.S., you have to be eighteen. And this show is for 15 to 17 year olds." Chris said.

"Mmmhmm." Chef said from his golf cart, Astrid was looking in the engine.

Oliver stood there for a moment. "I said almost!" He crossed his arms and walked off to the group, standing to the side if them.

Chris wasn't sure if he said almost or not now.

On the next boat was, obviously, a guy. We can safely assume that all of the next contestants are male. This guy had straight Tyrian purple hair that spiked. He had sapphire blue eyes and was a little taller than Chris. He wore a dark gray slate sweater and a red t-shirt underneath. He also had black skinny jeans and purple sneakers that were a bit darker than his hair.

**Brianna is shown screaming in the confessional. **

"Randy!?" Brianna threw her arms around his neck, ecstatic. "Is this the surprise you were telling me about, Chris? Why didn't you tell me you were a contestant?!"

Randy laughed nervously, and blushed, not use to being so close to Brianna. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Best friends get to be on a T.V. show together. Yay." Atta rolled her eyes.

"Randy Johnson is not your surprise." Chris said, breaking up the two. "Your surprise comes next episode."

Chef's cart was once again empty, but now Randy's bag was in there. He would probably take the suitcases when the last contestants arrived.

Speaking of, the third-to-last contestant just arrived and stepped off the boat. He had his hair almost completely shaved,but you could see it was bronze. His eyes were wide and blue. His face was skinny, his nose was long, and his crooked smile showed off his perfect pearly whites. He wore a short-sleeved blue-grey shirt, black jeans, and black VANS.

"Carter Maxwell Lowrey!" Chris high-fived him. As though he actually was sorry he said, "Sorry your sister didn't make it."

Carter shrugged. "It's alright, I know she'll still have fun watching. Hey, Addriana!" He waved to the camera.

**"Now there's a cute guy with a normal name." Natalie didn't really seem interested though.**

"Andour last contestant is-"

"Wait wouldn't that mean there was only 23 of us instead of 24?" Someone asked who we are too lazy to identify.

"Oh yeah, _he's_ coming next episode." Chris laughed. "Anyway, our final contestant is Akihiro Namiko."

**"Wait, if the final contestant and my surprise are coming on the same episode, does that mean HE is my surprise. But then, who could it be?" Brianna pondered aloud. **

Akihiro had slightly wavy, stylish, jet black hair. His eyes were dark brown and he wore, also stylish, rectangular glasses. A small scar was on his arm. His skin was like Emiko's, Asian looking, but slightly tinted. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie that had a zipper, a pair of regular skinny jeans, and black dress shoes that were also very stylish.

"Hey, Chris!" He spoke with no accent, besides his American-sounding one that is. It was more of it did not sound Asian.

"Hey, Akihiro." Chris smiled at him. "You're last."

Akihiro turned to the group. "But there's only 23 of us."

"I already explained! Go ask someone!" Chris threw his hands up in the air.

The camera skins over the group, some like Raven and Emi were in the back and could hardly be seen. Where as, Kendall and Oliver were near the front.

"23 campers have been introduced and one remains a mystery. Will we find out Brianna's surprise next episode? What are the teams? And who will win the ONE MILLION DOLLARS? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... TAKE TWO!"

**Sooooo. Long, yes, but I wanted to be able to introduce the characters, not just go, "So then this crazy girl, Vivian, came and then Oliver Theiss came." Who the heck are these people? Why did Total Drama pick these characters? **

**Anyway, I know some people's personalities are a little off, like Astrid's, but remember they need time to develop. So message me if you have any problems with your character. So, answer the questions Chris asked! Who will be the mystery person? Are they related to Brianna's surprise? Who do you think will be on what teams? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Episode 1: Part 2

**The beginning italic is the intro sequence. You know the song :P I almost forgot to put Atta in. DX**

_The beginning of the opening shows Kendall. She runs and dives off the cliff. She floats up cheering. We then go out of the water and into the friendly forest. Makoto and Moon beam are looking at the Flaura and Fauna. Makoto takes a few pictures. A sack goes around Moonbeam and the next thing you see is him tied up and Chef trying to get him to eat meat. Red smoke puffs up and Astrid is seen running out of the building. Vivian and Feline are standing on the grass, a plain background of trees behind them. Vivian is staring dreamily into space while Feline rolls her eyes and smiles. We zoom off in front of the cameras. Finch is shown flirting with Emi and Raven. Matthew gets angry and steps in front of Finch, who stares back at him, almost challenging Matthew. Now we are at a cabin's stairs where Kyo is playing his guitar and Daniel is reading a book with an atom on it. Oliver walks out and his lollipop falls into Daniel's hair. Daniel snatches it out and gets up to look at Oliver. Now, we are in front of a new white building. Natalie and Andi are standing back to back with scowls on their faces. Andi changes attitude and smiles before running away. Natalie looks at her, almost disgusted. We now go into the building where Andrei is being shown a cat video. He does not react, but Madyson and Janet melt at it's cuteness. Chris is shown on an elevated platform somewhere outside again, he is eating popcorn. We go down to see what he is watching. Randy and another blonde guy are wrestling. Brianna stands off to the side, looking very worried. Carter breaks the two up, a disappointed look on his face. We are at the dock to see Akihiro fixing the camera. He smiles at the camera before winking and making two finger guns at the camera. Atta rolls her eyes, but sneaks a smile right before the scene changes. The last scene is everyone around the campfire, Brianna and Randy are holding hands. The blonde guy comes back and breaks up the two, looking pretty mad. _

"Welcome back to Total Drama Take Two! I'm Chris McLean and I have 24 contestants competing for a million dollars! Last time, 23 contestants were introduced. Some of them seem pretty confident." Chris stands on the dock.

**"I'm pretty confident that this is really easy competition. Hey, antagonists have won before." Natalie is shown crossing her arms. **

**"My plan is to be just like Heather. Find weak players or weak spots and Crrk!" Finch pulls out a random photo of Emi and cuts the head off of it. **

**"Look, I plan to deceive, yeah. But not like those last losers. Betraying insecure girls, or people in general I guess, is just not right!" Matthew crosses his arms, his polite first impression gone. **

**"Yeah, this is going to be the hardest season ever." Atta said sarcastically. **

**Emi is shown last, a look of confidence rather than worry on her face. "I wirr show those burries!"**

"CAMPERS! GET YO BEHINDS OVER HERE!" Chef was dressed up in his military gear again. "It's bad enough that my golf cart broke. Now I have to wait here for you?"

Emi and Kendall got there first. Chef ordered them all to get in a line, boy-girl order. No one really knew anyone, so they kind of fumbled around. They all stood in a line at some point, boy-girl order.

Chris stood in front of them before bursting out laughing when he looked at Finch. "I-I watched some of your videos." He got out. Finch's face turned red. Chris regained his composure and continued to scan down the line. "You have problems you need to get worked out." He said pointing at Moonbeam, who continued to smile and watch the bugs go by.

Chef glared at the boy.

"Can we just get on with this?" Oliver asked, pulling a Twizzler from his hoodie pocket.

"Right. Anyway, now that you've gotten tired from running here. You get to run the whole island as a toast to the first season. Then we'll pick your teams. And I'll tell you the rest at the finish line. " Chris saluted them and left them with Chef, who looked down at them.

"Like Chris said, you maggots are going to run the entire island. I don't want to see you walk. Now run maggots! Run!"

They all just started running, or in Finch's case lightly jogging, around the edge of the beach.

**"I just figured the end would be where Chris was, but we must have run around the whole island twice before we found him." Janet said. **

Daniel was panting by the time they all got there. "Why am I wearing this?" He tugged at his collar.

"I don't know. It was pretty stupid." Chris said nonchalantly. Daniel glared at Chris. "Alright, this time, I get to pick the teams _and_ the team captains." McLean grinned at them. "Team Captain of Team A is... Natalie!"

**"See, Heather was team captain, and now I am. Maybe my life doesn't suck too much now." Natalie grinned at the camera. **

"Team B Captain is... Randy!" Chris said. "The rest of you, I will organize in order of how you got here. Emi- Team A. Kendall- Team B. Feline... Team A. Kyo- Team B. Ah, this is taking too long. Team A- Natalie, Vivian, Raven, Brianna, Carter, Daniel, Andrei, Akihiro, and Finch. Team B- Oliver, Makoto, Moonbeam, Matthew, Astrid, Maddyson, Janet, Atta, and Andi. Team A is the Chatty Cats, Team B is the Dodgy Dogs."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Atta rolls her eyes.

"I came up with them on the spot." Chris glared back at her. On a TV Screen, you would see an orange cat's silhouette in a yellow circle by Team A and Team B had a black dog's silhouette in a light brown circle.

"Alright, time for the challenge." Chris smiled, waving them over to follow him. Most of them groaned at thought of more walking.

**Kyo looked around the confessional. He spoke for the first time on the show. "There are a whole lot of liars here. And I don't like it." **

"It's an eating contest!" Chris unveiled the table full of food.

"Chris, didn't you do the same thing to get the campers to fall asleep in the first episode?" Feline asked, smirking as Chris hesitantly looked over at her.

"Um, yes. But- PLAN B!" Chris called out. Random pans fell from the sky and hit the campers on their heads. The camera looked up at the sky to see Chef in a helicopter. He nodded his head as though to approve his job well done.

"We'll be right back after this commercial!" Chris' face popped up in front of the camera.

_"Do you have pains in your back? Are you getting old? Buy WeirdMedicine and you might start to feel better. Side effects include dizziness, puking, diarrhea, pain in other limbs, pain in your back, swelling of the face or throat, fainting, comas, and even death. If you experience any of these side effects, call your doctor and he'll give you the knock off brand." _

"Welcome back!" Chris' face appeared in the camera. "I've divided the campers into pairs. One person from each team are chained together at the leg-"

"Chris! Where are you?" Carter yelled from one of the monitors behind Chris. His leg was chained to a still-sleeping Maddy, her large glasses almost falling off her nose.

"I've separated them around the island, maybe on the beach, maybe in forest, or maybe somewhere else. Their goal is to find the other teammates before the other team does. But it'll be pretty hard with the other team chained to their legs." Chris grinned.

Back to Carter who was shaking Maddy awake. "Campers! You are separated from you team. Find them before the other team does!" blasted from the nearby loudspeakers.

Carter groaned. On to another duo. Andi was chained to Natalie. Both were waking up, having heard the loudspeaker. They got up and noticed themselves in the kitchen's freezer. Andi raced over to the door, Natalie stumbled behind her.

"It's locked! How are we supposed to get out?" Andi scowled at the door's handle. "And it's freezing!"

"We'll just have to wait for the others to find us." Natalie picked at her nails.

"We can't just wait! We could freeze to death." Andi pointed out.

"Chris can't do that. Eventually he'd have to rise the temperature or let us out." Natalie stated the obvious. She looked up. "But while we're here, do you want to form an alliance with me?"

"An alliance isn't it a little early for an alliance?" Andi looked a little unsure.

"It's never to early to ensure your safety," Natalie said dramatically. "Really, are you in or out?"

Andi hesitated before nodding. "Fine, but don't back stab me OK?"

**"OK Andi." Natalie smirked, even though there wasn't too much to be smirking about when flies were buzzing around your head. **

The camera was zoomed in to Randy, he laid on some grass, the person he was connected to could not be seen in the frame. He raised his head and shook it. He felt the bump on his head and winced when his fingers grazed over it.

"Hey, Randy." A voice greeted him. Randy turned his head and the person was seen, sitting beside him. He was a dirty blonde and had dark blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. "Surprised to see me?"

"Definitely." Randy nodded his head, before trying to get up and get away. He noticed there ankles connected. "What are you doing here, Jason?"

"Trying to win the million, and get back at Brianna. Now, let's go find your team." Jason nodded towards a random empty space for them to walk.

Back to Chris. "I love my job."

Kyo and Feline has been up for a while now, sitting on the cliff, they knew it was part of the challenge and just waited for instructions that Chris would blast out of the loudspeakers. When it had come, Kyo grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

He left Feline sitting there without a word.

The scene next was a flashback. Kyo stood by Chris as he gave out teams. He noticed the key hanging from Chris's pocket and quickly snatched it off the key ring, Chris didn't even notice.

**"I don't like to steal, but I knew that key might be important. Lucky me, I got myself into a position that was better for my team." Kyo smiles a little. **

"When did that happen?" Chris exclaimed looking at the key ring and then back up at the screen.

Oliver Theiss was not having the greatest time. He was stuck to Daniel who, though not the tallest of all the players, still towered over Oliver. Oliver struggled to keep up with him, he was literally being dragged along because he kept stumbling over. "Can you slow down?" Oliver grunted.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry." Daniel stopped. "Maybe we can smash the handcuffs off." He picked up a rock from the ground.

Oliver snatched it out of his hand and got to work with getting it off. Eventually, part of it did break, but it wouldn't be enough. "This isn't going to work!" He threw the rock on the ground.

Brianna and Kendall were handcuffed together at the feet. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but did you really have to wear those heels?" Kendall asked.

Brianna blushed. "Sorry, I figured we might be able to change or something before the first challenge. But now I know, never figure things with Chris."

Kendall laughed a bit. "It's too bad I don't have my basketball, otherwise I might be able to figure out a way for us to get out of these." She wiggled her foot, but then kept on walking.

Brianna nodded, but did not reply.

"Hey! Someone's over here!" A male voice cried out from the forest beside them.

Makoto and Raven emerged. Makoto's camera wasn't in best shape, a pan probably hit it.

"Kendall! We're on the same team right?" Makoto asked.

"Yup!" Kendall paused before saying, "Hey, maybe if we run into a tree, it'll break the chain."

"Um," Raven spoke up. "That sounds a little painful." She winced either to add effect or fearful to their reactions.

**"I don't want to seem weird to them. I mean, when do you meet a girl who sings and does military work? I don't know how that influences me!" Raven threw her hands up in the air before putting them back down and rubbing one of her hands with the other. **

Makoto nodded in agreement.

"No, find a tree skinny enough, like... that one!" Kendall started running, completely forgetting the girl in blue heels chained to her leg.

Brianna struggled to keep up, but went around the other side of the tree. The force yanked her back, but it did break the chain.

"Yes! It worked!" Kendall fist pumped the air, still laying on the ground.

"You ready?" Makoto asked Raven. She nodded. They did the same thing, the force threw them back, but the chain broke. They must have been cheap handcuffs, but when is Chris not cheap?

Raven and Brianna left Makoto and Kendall, hoping their team would be found altogether first, so that no one had to go home.

Akihiro remembered waking up to see Atta, then he remembered getting hit it in the head for some reason. He woke up again, a handcuff severed neatly from his foot.

"You took forever to wake up." Atta crossed her arms. He noticed the other half of the handcuff on her foot. "Go find your team."

Next we visit Emi and Matthew. Finch and Astrid strategically placed nearby. The two pairs crossed each other.

Matthew glared at Finch right away.

"Five of each time has already found each other. Not including the twos over in the forest there." Chris said, meaning Emi and Finch, and Matthew and Astrid.

"Five of each team? How?" Astrid asked out loud, playing with her locket.

Matthew shrugged. Something hit his head and Finch laughed. Matthew once again glared at him. He picked up the object that was thrown at him. It was a key. He tried it on the handcuffs and they worked. He undid Finch and Astrid's too.

Matthew reluctantly left with Astrid, leaving Emi with Finch.

The five that had already found each other was Oliver, Makoto, Moonbeam (Who had been stuck with Vivian), Maddy, and Janet (Who had been stuck to Andrei). The other team was Daniel, Kendall, Feline, Raven, and Carter. The others were more scattered about.

It wasn't shown, but eventually the teams did find each other... except for Natalie, Andi, and Jason. The Dogs made it to the camp.

"They couldn't have really have left them somewhere in the camp. That's too easy." Feline said aloud. Vivian nodded her head in agreement.

"We're short one more player than them." Brianna worried. "Chris told us earlier that the other contestant was participating already. How are we supposed to recognize him?"

"I hope you might recognize me." A voice chilled her back. The others stared at the person behind her.

Brianna turned around.

* * *

Chris walked down to the camps to check on the two teams that had arrived to the camp by then. He looked around. "Where is Brianna?"

"Confessional." Carter pointed.

**"I'll be staying here for a while. Until either he or I gets voted off!" Brianna hugged her knees.**

"I found them!" Oliver and Vivian cried out at the same time, running out of the eating hall.

The two teams raced over, though Jason walked more leisurely and Brianna was still in the confessional.

"Well, it would be a tie, but Kyo's not here." Chris said, not noticing that Jason had walked in much later.

The Dogs looked around to not see their team member. "Where is he?" Randy asked aloud.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like you're on the chopping block, Dogs."

"Wait, Brianna's not here e-either." Andi shivered, rubbing her arms. Her skin was almost blue.

"Yeah, she's having a problem." Chris said trailing off.

Chef was shown shaking the confessional, trying to get Brianna to get out.

"I'll let it pass." Chris laughed.

* * *

The Dogs were on the stumps and behind them, the Cats were watching in last season's Peanut Gallery.

"Yeah, we couldn't afford a new elimination thing." Chris admitted. "So, you're just going to put an X on their photos again."

The campers nodded.

"Now, ladies first, Astrid." Chris smiled. She got up and went inside the confessional, of which Brianna was physically extracted out of by Chef. Brianna was now standing near Chris.

The dogs on the risk of being eliminated was Astrid, Maddy, Janet, Atta, Andi, Kendall, Oliver, Kyo, Makoto, Moonbeam, Matthew, and Randy.

Eventually, everyone had cast their vote. Kyo, though normally not much to care, looked slightly nervous.

**"Where was I?" Kyo said to the camera. "_He's_ not as nice as he first seemed." **

Chris held the photos in his hands. "Once again, a toast to the first season, we're giving out marshmallows. But really big!" His eyes got wide before going back to their normal size.

Chef heaved a marshmallow above his head, it was up to Chris's shoulders.

"The following are safe. Astrid, Maddyson, Janet, Atta, Kendall, Oliver, Randy, Makoto, Moonbeam- Would you hurry it up Chef?" Chris glared at Chef, who had just throw one at Atta. Atta ducked and it hit Makoto behind her. "Anyway, three left right? I guess I'll just go from there. And the people who are _not_ going home are..."

The theme music played from out of no where for a while. Andi, Matthew, and Kyo were a nervous bunch.

"Matthew and Andi." The two heaved a sigh and Kyo stood up, shocked.

"It's not my fault!" The normally silent guy exclaimed. "It was-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris cut him off. "Relax, you're not going home."

Kyo calmed down.

"Any volunteers to switch with Kyo?" Chris asked.

Emi quickly stood up. "Me!" She raised her hand, her intentions might have been caused by Finch.

Chris nodded. "Well, then, pack your bags, Emi and Kyo."

It seemed to be day time again as Chris stood on the dock. "Well, that was interesting. Andi and Natalie have made an alliance. Plans are already going into action. Hmm, I don't even know who will win! Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... TAKE TWO!"

**IT SUUUUUUCKS. It was so awkward with all those people. So, I decided, everyone gets to stay first episode. Next episode, I'm sorry but someone's leaving. I'm sorry if your character barely got a part here, but I tried my best. Like, with Moonbeam and Feline they were mentioned throughout part 1, so I lowered their part here. And with Kendall, I tried to use her more. With all the characters I tried my best to give them fair share. Obviously, since Kyo was almost voted off it gives him a lot more attention then thought out the whole other episode. Review. PM me who you think your character(s) wouldn't like or something. **

**Oh yeah, do you like the beginning/Opening sequence? Or Jason? I didn't get him in like I wanted. Hopefully, it will be easier in future episodes. What was I trying to think of? I can't remember... Anyway, thanks a lot for reading. Review please. :)**


	5. Episode 2: The First to go is

"Last time on Total Drama Take Two. I chained the campers together. They slammed into some trees." The screen cut out the clip of the campers running into trees to break off the chains. "Brianna's surprise was introduced and she got a scare." Chris laughs. "At the end, Kyo was voted out for mysteriously disappearing and costing their team the win. But he did not go home, instead he and Emiko, also known as Emi, switched teams. What's in store for the campers next? Find out on now Total Drama Take Two!"

_The beginning of the opening shows Kendall. She runs and dives off the cliff. She floats up cheering. We then go out of the water and into the 'friendly' forest. Makoto and Moonbeam are looking at the Flaura and Fauna. Makoto takes a few pictures. A sack goes around Moonbeam and the next thing you see is him tied up and Chef is trying to get him to eat meat. Red smoke puffs up and Astrid is seen running out of the building. Vivian and Feline are standing on the grass, a plain background of trees behind them. Vivian is staring dreamily into space while Feline rolls her eyes and smiles. We zoom off in front of the cameras. Finch is shown flirting with Emi and Raven. Matthew gets angry and steps in front of Finch, who stares back at him, almost challenging Matthew. Now we are at a cabin's stairs where Kyo is playing his guitar and Daniel is reading a book with an atom on it. Oliver walks out and his lollipop falls into Daniel's hair. Daniel snatches it out and gets up to look at Oliver. Now, we are in front of a new white building. Natalie and Andi are standing back to back with scowls on their faces. Andi changes attitude and smiles before running away. Natalie looks at her, almost disgusted. We now go into the building where Andrei is being shown a cat video. He does not react, but Madyson and Janet melt at it's cuteness. Chris is shown on an elevated platform somewhere outside again, he is eating popcorn. We go down to see what he is watching. Randy and Jason are wrestling. Brianna stands off to the side, looking very worried. Carter breaks the two up, a disappointed look on his face. We are at the dock to see Akihiro fixing the camera. He smiles at the camera before winking and making two finger guns at the camera. Atta rolls her eyes, but sneaks a smile right before the scene changes. The last scene is everyone around the campfire, Brianna and Randy are holding hands. Jason comes back and breaks up the two, looking pretty mad._

"No fancy cabin for the winners?" Finch groaned, looking up and placing a hand on his forehead in mock distress.

"No." Chris scowled. "I already explained this to Moonie over here." He pointed over to the hippie petting a bird on his shoulder. Moonbeam was unphased and skipped off to the Dogs' cabin.

The two teams settled into their cabin. In the Dogs' boy cabin their was a roughly sawed half of a bunk bed at the far corner of the room. Obviously meant for the extra player on their team. Chef was annoyed. Couldn't the same gender have switched so that he didn't have to do anything extra than what he already does?

In the Cat's girl cabin it was the same. The top of a bunk bed was at the end of the room. Emi quickly put her stuff under it and sat on top.

The other girls did the same. They put away their stuff in drawers or under their beds if they felt like they needed something close, but otherwise what they did wasn't very eventful.

In the boy's side of the Dog's cabin, Kyo quickly got comfortable, though in a top bunk rather than the one that had been sawed in half for him. Instead, Jason claimed that bed, which the others were fine with. Whatever could scare Brianna enough, was probably good to stay away from.

The Cat's boys were an interesting bunch. A mad midget, a photographer, a flower child, a woman protector, and, well, Randy didn't have much of a title yet. So, chaos was inevitable. Let's just say Oliver was yelling a lot.

The Dog's girls kept to themselves more. Andi, Maddy, and Janet were all deep in thought. Brianna was already trying to go to sleep. Astrid was checking her bags before scurrying out of the cabin for some reason and Atta was drawing.

* * *

The next morning, all the campers got ready for the day and went straight to the meal hall.

"Does this have meat in it?" Moonbeam questioned before the glop even hit his plate.

Chef was glaring at the boy. But before he could reply Atta said, "You'll be lucky if you find anything edible in this."

Moonbeam frowned, but quickly changed his attitude and skipped to his table.

"Good morning campers!" Chris shouted, startling them all. Even Chef knocked over his pot.

**"Look, I've gotten use to all this Total Drama stuff by now. But this year, it's finally startin' to get to me." Chef folded his arms and frowned at the camera. **

"Today, even though we've already done this, we're having a talent competition. We've found that seeing what all the competitors are capable of can really boost the drama, otherwise known as ratings, on this show." Chris smiled. "Once you finish, meet back in front of the cabins." He waited a moment. "GO!"

The campers jumped up, some not getting a chance to eat, and ran off to the cabins, which was a short run.

"Now," Chris started as soon as he leisurely walked over there. "This time, you must have five people competing for each team. _And_ we have a past contestant as the judge. You have one hour to pick your best talents." He paused before saying. "Your team will get a bonus if they can guess who the judge will be, since I'm feeling giving today."

The two two rushed off to their groups to decide on the talents.

At the Dog's group, people were volunteering of who should go first to audition. Randy's hand cautiously went up.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at Randy. "What Total Drama Talent Show-worthy talent do you have?"

"I can sing." He looked down before looking at the other group where Brianna was singing already.

Oliver snorted. "Sure you can."

Randy started singing Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. The team was left impressed.

"I think he deserves to be one of the five." Makoto said afterwards.

"Who's next?" Randy took back his position of leader of the team.

"I want to try out." Makoto said, smiling to himself.

"But aren't you a photographer? I'm sorry, but I don't think that's much of a talent." Randy looked over at him.

"No, I'm a Jack of All Trades sort of guy. I only started photography after our last move." Makoto said. "Watch this." He held a marble in his hand, closed his fist, and then opened it. The marble was gone.

"So you're also a magician?" Astrid asked.

"Well, yeah. Slight of hand really. But I'd rather act for this. Just try me." Makoto said, not wanting to reveal what he would do yet.

"Alright. Two more people now." Randy announced.

Over at the Cats, they were also having small auditions. Brianna had sung Thinking About You by Tori Kelly and was already accepted. Next to try out was Kyo, who displayed his guitar as a way of saying, "Watch this."

He played a little example of a song he would play letter, humming along. His team was left impressed.

"Alright, you're in." Natalie said, moving a piece of her red hair out of the way.

"Thanks." Kyo passed her and sat on a picnic bench.

**"Thanks?" Natalie's cheeks were rosy, like her middle name. "I'm not usually thanked. Actually, I'm not really cut out for being the antagonist either. I just figured since everyone was so annoying, I might as well try it out." **

"Ooooh!" Vivian jumped, her hand raised in the air. "I have one!"

"Show us what you got." Natalie said, obviously bored.

Vivian grabbed Carter from beside her and started dancing. "Ballroom dancing," She pointed out the obvious.

Carter laughed and twirled Vivian around.

"Yeah, I think we will keep you in mind. Since we don't know the judge, we don't know what they will look for. And I don't think too many will be impressed by a little dancing." Daniel said. A few nodded in a agreement.

"I guess you're right." Vivian remained smiling and sat back down besides Feline. The two seemed to have silently become friends.

Raven cautiously cleared her throat. "If... if the judge is Brick, I could be helpful. I think."

"Well, what is it?" Natalie asked impatiently.

Raven cringed. "I-um, my dad was in the military, so I know a few things. Brick could be left impressed." Raven proceeded to gather up her courage and show them a few things. This author sucks and does not know what to actually put as to what she does.

"It's a good idea." Feline quickly said. "You're in, right Natalie?"

Natalie would have protested simply because someone else was taking her spot as leader, but, honestly, Feline was a little scary.

"Fine. That's four then. Well, five if Carter or whoever Vivian dances with is counted. We should have a backup just in case." Natalie announced.

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris yelled. The others groaned, but luckily already had the chosen ones. "Anyone want to take a shot at who's judging? Chatty Cats?"

The group discussed for a moment before Natalie said, "Is it Owen?" The lovable chub was sure to be the judge for something for the talent show. But, alas, he was not. Besides, Owen would have rated ten at everything, except for something that made him puke though.

"Nope! Dodgy Dogs, want to give it a try?"

The same thing happened, the group huddled together to discuss. Randy stepped up, "We think the judge will be-"

"Noah!" Atta cut him off. Their group turned to look at her, obviously angry. However, her outburst was uncharacteristic, so a few were confused.

"Correct!" Chris said. "Your advantage is... for the next challenge. So, I don't have to tell you now." Chris grinned. The Cats gaped, Noah was a judge?

**"Why?" Even Andrei asked in the confessional. **

"We'll see what happens when we get back!" Chris announced.

_Music is playing in the background as a party is going on on the beach. Some people are standing around in the back, looking lonely._

_"Dudes! Eat Giggles." A surfer looking guy comes up to them. Showing a couple of the Giggles, which were exactly like the candy you know as Snickers. _

_"Why?" Asks a goth girl in the back. _

_"Because, you can't party like that." He replies. The group all take a bite from their Giggles and they transform into some other people that like to party and do rad stuff like that._

_"Wicked!" Says the boy that gave them the Giggles. A police siren is heard and everyone runs away._

_"Eat Giggles." Says the announcer. "Because you can't party without them."_

"Welcome back to Total Drama Take Two!" Chris McLean announces to the audience behind the camera. "The teams have picked their talents and are going to be judged by Noah!"

Behind him, Noah is sitting a table, agitated. He might be agitated because his hands are tied by rope behind his back and his feet are tied to his chair. "Chris get me out of this ******* thing!"

Chris laughs. "First up is The Cats with: Brianna!"

Brianna proceeded to sing Dear, No One by Tori Kelly instead of the song she had presented to her team mates. Randy leaned over Noah's table, entranced by her.

Noah nodded, forgetting about the rope digging into his hands. "You're a good singer." He said honestly. "How do I rate Chris?"

Chris shook his head, standing on the stage now. "You don't. At the end, you'll just say who wins."

"Oh great. So I get to just sit here silently with ropes digging into me until we finish with nine other people. Sounds great." Noah leaned back, and then the chair tipped back and he fell.

Chris sighed and gestured to Chef. Chef picked Noah up and then cut the binding off his wrists. It's not like he could untie his feet with those puny and uncoordinated arms anyway.

Noah crossed his arms and said staring at Chris, "Next!"

"Next is Kyo!" Chris said.

Kyo sat on top of a stool, looking solemn. He played Anybody Out There, by the singer Deryl Dodd.

Noah nodded. "I don't know what to say to that." He left it plain and simple, but showing Noah praise, which is not really praise. At all.

"Alright, now we'll go on to the Dogs." Chris said, probably just wanting to get rid of all the singers. "Randy!"

Randy decided to sing the same song he had showed his team mates. He knew the lyrics best in that song. In case you forgot, Randy sand Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. It's an unexpected song from the normally upbeat boy, but Noah nods in confirmation anyway.

**"I'm going to get you McLean. And it will be painful." Noah says, arms crossed, and a blank face put on. His legs were still tied together, so how he got to the confessional is unknown.**

"Alright, next is Kendall. I guess." Chris shrugged and then walked off the stage.

Up on the stage was a basketball hoop. One of those cheap, plastic ones though. Nothing special. Kendall stood beside Noah's table and launched the basketball she sometimes spun on her finger. Everyone watched as it went up... and... down into the basketball net.

Noah shrugged and didn't say anything else.

**"I hope I didn't mess anything up." Kendall worried. **

"Back to those Felines-" Chris grinned nervously at Feline. How could it have happened that a girl named Feline was put on to the Cat team. "Vivian get up here!" Chris hissed.

Vivian stepped up onto the stage, dressed in her formal wear. She must have changed sometime during the acts. She wore a silver sparkly gown. She motioned for Carter to come up with her since she knew he could somewhat dance already. Carter must have been forced, or just did, change as well. He wore a traditional black tux with a red tie and black converse. Inside of his breast pocket was a simple red rose.

Some kind of ballroom dancing music was put on and Vivian laughed in delight. She had not yet experienced the worst of Total Drama.

After the pair finished dancing Chris stepped back onto the stage. The camera switched over to Noah who had apparently already given his facial response. He just sat there blankly with his arms crossed now.

"Well, I guess that counts as two since two people went up." Chris said, looking unsure of himself. "Back to the Dogs then!"

"Makoto and then Astrid!" He left off to sit in his lawn chair besides Chef.

Dramatically, Makoto stepped up onto the stage. Then, with equal amount of drama, he said qouting Romeo and Juliet, "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife, The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Noah leaned forward, now interested in this play that he had read parts of many times.

Makoto skipped forward, now taking the role of Romeo, "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this." Makoto bowed and looked up. "So how was that?"

Noah considered for a moment. "You did pretty good."

"That _was_ impressive." Chris nodded. Chef was seen nodding on his lawn chair as well.

Astrid was up next. She stood on the stage, not moving.

Everyone looked around, wondering what she was supposed to be doing, even her own team.

"Are you going to do something?" Noah finally asked, agitated.

"3...2...1." Astrid said aloud. And right on cue, Chris' drink burst in his hand, making his face turn purple with paint.

**"It was hard for me to do this trick. It was either, try and gain a point for me team, or get on Chris' not so good side." Astrid shrugged, straightening her shirt. **

Beside Chris, Chef's lawn chair somewhat exploded and he went flying into the air. "WHOOAAAA!" Could be heard somewhere in the air.

Noah burst out laughing. "OK, you definitely get some kind of point for that."

**"I did do the Chris thing, but I don't know what happened with Chef." Astrid was still controlling her laughter.**

**Andrei is snickering inside of the confessional. **

"Noah! Team Cats or Dogs for the last one." Chris asked, wiping the purple from his face, suspiciously unfazed by the incident.

"Um, Dogs first. I guess." Noah shrugged, his blank face was back.

"Atta, come up here!" Chris grinned.

Atta walked up to the stage, she was still in shock that Noah was here. In front of her she held a drawing notebook. She quickly showed it was blank before sketching. Everyone watched her. She was concentrating, but all her moves were gentle. Soon enough, she finished a sketch that she was pretty proud of and she knew it would appeal to Noah.

On her sketchbook was, well, Noah. But rather wimpy looking, though still having the same physique, he looked powerful. Especially to the Chris standing beside him. Chris looked almost scared at the sight of Noah, who appeared to simply be doing casual things. The drawing was complicated, but all of what was described above was there.

Atta handed the notebook to Noah who scanned it over. "Hunh," Noah said. "It's pretty good." That was his reply to everything, Atta was afraid she actually hadn't made much of an impression on him.

"Raven! You're up!" Chris called from his lawn chair.

Raven cautiously made her way up to the stage. However, she did not begin any of the military fighting she had shown her team before. Instead she closed her eyes.

**"I just had to block people out. Deep breaths, Raven. Deep breaths." Raven commanded herself. **

Raven kept her eyes tight and started to sing. She started singing Bound to You by Christina Aguilera. In the middle of the song she was able to open her eyes again and she smiled at them, feeling a little better. They stared at her, not expecting her to be able to sing. Expecting her to not be able to get on a stage, let alone singing on one. They clapped for her when she finished. She exhaled one last time and bounded down the steps.

Noah nodded. Before he could say anything Chris said, "Which teams wins Noah?"

He looked down at the scratch marks he made on the table and added another. "The Dogs." He replied blandly. "It was 4 to 3."

"Cats! We'll see you at the campfire. Dogs, go to the peanut gallery." Chris laughed.

Moonbeam went bounding off with a squirrel up on his head.

**"I guess I should say this before the episode ends, in case I get voted off next episode or something." Moonbeam grinned. "Have you realized what you're eating? Some of you are eating an animal. Something harmless like this squirrel!" He took the squirrel of his head. "And all those factories you have are pumping toxic wastes into the air. It's killing so many tiny animals, not to mention that disgusting." He shook his head regaining his composure. "Those cows you're eating have that stuff in them and-"**

**"Boy! Get your butt out of there and get to the gallery!" Chef yelled behind the wooden walls of the confessional.**

* * *

The Cats met quickly before having to go over to the campfire.

"So who do we vote off?" Natalie asked her team mates. Since everyone was there, it was hard to say who they wanted off.

"Finch, could you meet me at the campfire?" Chris asked over the loudspeaker. Finch glanced at the others, they shrugged.

When he left, Natalie said, since haven spoken to Andi not too long ago, "Finch. We need to get rid of him. He'd rude Especially to girls."

The other girls nodded. Vivian frowned, but agreed anyway.

"Well, honestly I don't care who goes." Jason suddenly made an appearance. Brianna shrieked and hid behind Feline.

Akihiro looked nervous. "I guess we could vote for him. Those people are terrible. Yes, definitely." Andrei and Kyo remained silent.

Carter spoke up, "We need to vote off someone." This concluded their meet, but honestly, everyone had their own person to vote off in mind.

* * *

Soon, Natalie, Vivian, Feline, Raven, Brianna, Jason, Carter, Daniel, Andrei, Akihiro, Finch, and Kyo sat on their stumps. Some looking nervous, some looking bored, and some looking confident. One of these confident people was actually Raven, who was still experiencing the effects of her singing in front of everyone.

Behind them, the Dogs sat in the Peanut Gallery, all looking fairly relieved. Noah was still there, but out of all ropes. He stood tapping his foot with his arms crossed, probably waiting for his way home.

"Team A. Chatty Cats. The Cats." Chris increased the suspense by naming the team over and over again. Well, only three times, but that's all the had. "Today, _someone_ is going home. And I don't care if that ends up to be Chef."

"Hey!" Said the Colored Food Preporator behind him.

**"Look, Andi told me she didn't like Finch. So I told her I would get him voted off if that would make her trust me more. She agreed, so sorry Finch Crawford." Natalie shrugged. **

**"As much as I would like to vote off Brianna, I need to wait until a later episode so I can take revenge on her." Jason's eye twitched. "So, I guess I'll vote Vivian. She's kind of annoying."**

**Brianna held her fingers up in a cross. "Leave Jason!" **

"The votes are in. If you receive a giant marshmallow, you stay in the game and you're safe. If you do not, that means you're out and you leave on our new embarrasing leave-a-tron-thingy. AND you can never, _ever _come back."

"Lie." Coughed Noah. Chris shot him a glare.

"The following people are safe." Chris glanced at Chef to make sure he was ready. "Natalie... Carter... Feline... Daniel... Raven... Andrei... Brianna... Akihiro... Kyo... and Vivian. Jason, you're plain freaky dude. And you scare the living daylights out of Brie over there. Not the best impression on your team. Finch, you flirt shamelessly. And Emi's a fan-favorite."

The silent girl perked up at the sound of her name, but shook her head when she realized that it wasn't anything.

"And the person who is _not_ going home today is... Jason!" Chris ducked as Chef threw the last marshmallow. "Sorry, Finch. It's off to the Couch Fling-Thing."

They all stood at the dock. Finch was still sort of in shock. "Before we launch him," Chris announced. "Let us watch his entry video as our final condolences. Sit on the couch, Finch."

As Finch sat on the couch, a T.V. rolled up to the dock. A video started playing.

"Hi, my name is Finch Crawford and I'm gonna win the million if you let me on the show!" The boy we know as Finch announced.

A woman who is probably is his mom asks, "Who are you talking to?"

Finch replies, "No one, Mom! God. Do I haaave to talk to somebody to talk?"

His mom's last words in the film was, "Always knew you were cra-"

The others turned away from the screen to look at Finch, who was still cringing at his video.

"Good-bye Crazy Boy!" Chef said and pressed a button that was in Chris' hand. Finch went flying off and somewhere into the water.

"Well, that was the second episode. The first out is Finch and Noah... um, guest starred! Today wasn't very life-threatening, but keeping watching Total Drama Take Two to see more!" Chris shook his head and then mumbled, "Lame outro..."

**I'm sorry Finch left. *Tear* Someone had to go. I like this episode/chapter overall. I think it's good. And it was hard for me to choose who would be judge. I believe I made the right choice. I think I incorporated all the characters though. Or most of them... I mentioned their team? OK, just tell me what's good and what's bad. Review. You can tell me who your character likes and all again if you want to, you don't have to. This was a good suggestion from most of you guys. Yes, most of you guys said, "Do a talent show!" So BAM! Here's a talent show. Um, that is all. Eat Pancakes. Run like the stream.**


	6. Episode 3: Commercial Break

_The beginning of the opening shows Kendall. She runs and dives off the cliff. She floats up cheering. We then go out of the water and into the 'friendly' forest. Makoto and Moonbeam are looking at the Flaura and Fauna. Makoto takes a few pictures. A sack goes around Moonbeam and the next thing you see is him tied up and Chef is trying to get him to eat meat. Red smoke puffs up and Astrid is seen running out of the building. Vivian and Feline are standing on the grass, a plain background of trees behind them. Vivian is staring dreamily into space while Feline rolls her eyes and smiles. We zoom off in front of the cameras. Finch is shown flirting with Emi and Raven. Matthew gets angry and steps in front of Finch, who stares back at him, almost challenging Matthew. Now we are at a cabin's stairs where Kyo is playing his guitar and Daniel is reading a book with an atom on it. Oliver walks out and his lollipop falls into Daniel's hair. Daniel snatches it out and gets up to look at Oliver. Now, we are in front of a new white building. Natalie and Andi are standing back to back with scowls on their faces. Andi changes attitude and smiles before running away. Natalie looks at her, almost disgusted. We now go into the building where Andrei is being shown a cat video. He does not react, but Madyson and Janet melt at it's cuteness. Chris is shown on an elevated platform somewhere outside again, he is eating popcorn. We go down to see what he is watching. Randy and Jason are wrestling. Brianna stands off to the side, looking very worried. Carter breaks the two up, a disappointed look on his face. We are at the dock to see Akihiro fixing the camera. He smiles at the camera before winking and making two finger guns at the camera. Atta rolls her eyes, but sneaks a smile right before the scene changes. The last scene is everyone around the campfire, Brianna and Randy are holding hands. Jason comes back and breaks up the two, looking pretty mad._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Take Two!" Chris pointed at the camera. "Last time, to give an example of what the contestants can do, we had them show their talents. Makoto has been found to not only be creative in photography, Chef was blown through the air, and we had a lot of singers." The camera flashed through the different scenes as he spoke. "In the end, Finch was voted off due to trying to betray girls' trust and we found that he was kind of a loser at home. Who's going to be voted off this time? Find out now!"

* * *

"So do you think that it's ever going to happen? Finding your true love, a prince one of a kind for you?" Vivian giggled. As for pajamas she wore a pale blue spaghetti-sleeved nightgown

Feline smiled at her, adjusting her spot on the bed. "I don't know. I guess anything can happen." As for her, she wore a huge black T-shirt that hung off her shoulders and fluffy zebra print shorts. Fluffy black zebra slippers hung off her feet and makeup had vanished from her face.

Natalie rolled her eyes above them, wearing a simple white tank top and black shorts, and said, "Yeah right. That really does only happen in the movies."

Brianna cut in, "No. It may not happen to everyone, but I'm sure it happened to someone, some people." She sat on the bed across from Vivian and Feline. Brianna wore a sapphire blue strapless nightgown. A black ribbon was tied around her waist.

Raven sat up on the bed above where Brianna had sat down. She didn't say anything though. You could see she was wearing a grey tank top and white polka-dotted pants, that were kind of loose.

"Yeah, why don't you pipe down?" Feline growled up at Natalie.

"What are you guys still doing in there?" Carter asked through the door. "It's almost noon." The girls almost simultaneously got up, when they heard Carter burst out laughing and Oliver's angry yells.

The five looked at each other and quickly ran out. The sight was, at first, hilarious, but it quickly grew confusing. Matthew, hoping for a little innocent fun, had apparently grabbed an unopened candy bar from Oliver. After a few protests, the angry midget pouted for a moment before bursting out crying.

Matthew stared down at him.

**"How was I supposed to know he would cry? Gosh, now I feel bad." Matthew rested his head on his hands. **

Matthew threw the candy bar at Oliver, and he in return gave up the charade and proceeded to stomp on Matthew's foot. Both cabins laughed at him, Matthew's own, the Dogs, and the Cats.

* * *

"Campers! It's one P.M., go get lunch!" Chris yelled through the loudspeakers. The campers happily complied, they had not eaten all day. Chef had simply thrown them out had they went to go get breakfast.

The campers, all of them were now dresses, were next seen eating unappetizing glop at their one-of-a-kind wooden tables.

"Say hello to your directors!" Chris announced in the middle of their meal. Emi dropped her spoon and it made a smack sound on the 'food.'

Behind Chris was Justin and Blaineley.

"Oh joy," Muttered Atta.

Justin stared at everyone, as though waiting for something. He sighed before saying to Chris, "Go on."

"I wasn't waiting for your consent, but, uh, OK." Chris shrugged. "We are reusing the idea of making a commercial like in Total Drama World Tour. _This _time, though, we have past contestants to direct the commercial. In order to win, not only does your director's idea have to be good, but you also have to pass it off as good. Once again, Chef will be the judge. Pick your director before the other team does. 1 minute!" He set off an air horn and the teams quickly discussed between themselves.

"First things first," Natalie already took hold of the subject. "Justin's an airhead and can't come up with a good idea, but Blaineley is bound to be annoying and picky."

"I think I'd rather have an airhead, we might be able to modify whatever he wants us to do without him noticing much." Akihiro said. The Cats nodded almost in agreement.

Meanwhile, over by the Dogs, Oliver started speaking, "Blaineley's a bitch, but she's smart-ish."

The team stared at the random comment from him. He shrugged in return. "Actually that's kind of smart." Astrid said.

The Cats interrupted them however by shouting, "We pick Justin!"

The Dogs sighed in relief, as they got who they wanted anyway.

"What?!" Blaineley exclaimed. "You picked him over me?" She overreacted, as usual.

**"I didn't want to come here in the first place. But now, I'm stuck with _Dogs_. Well, at least they won last time." She sighed.**

* * *

"Alright, Justin. What's your idea?" Jason asked without much enthusiasm.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well, I hadn't known what we were doing actually, so I hadn't thought much about it." He answered simply.

"Hey, Justin, catch!" Kendall yelled. A moment later, a basketball hit him straight in the face. "Oops."

Justin shook his head, but smiled again. "It's OK." He held his forehead. "Actually this gave me an idea." Kendall quickly ran off to her own team, happy to get her ball back.

Let's follow her over there.

"Alright, listen up. I don't want to be the face of the team that lost because of my idea. And- hey! You're that actor-photographer, right?" Blaineley started talking to Makoto.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Good, that'll make things easier. Now, for this, I need you three-" She pointed at Moonbeam, Janet, and Andi. "To go find these in Chef's kitchen." She tossed something green at Janet and then the three ran off to the place of choice.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?!" Oliver asked.

"Hold on! I need you three to go split up and find a camera and other things you need for a commercial." Blaineley commanded Randy, Matthew, and Emi. She looked over at the remaining players. Oliver, Makoto, Astrid, Maddyson, Atta, and Kendall were still there. While Janet, Andi, Emi, Moonbeam, Matthew, and Randy had gone to find the items Blaineley requested.

"This was an excellent idea." Oliver folded his arms in content.

"Oh yeah. Getting yelled at by a diva for hours and probably not even going to win." Atta muttered not so quietly.

Oliver glared at her in response.

"We'll be right back!" Chris shouted, pointing at the camera.

_"Build your world! Meet Friends! Trade Items!" Yelled the announcer as different pictures popped up in cartoon form. "Come play at NotRealWebsite! Register an account for free and you can have fun! Ask Parent permission before going online."_

"Our campers are soon going to finish up their commercials, about what? I don't know!" Chris laughed.

"These are disgusting." Moonbeam wrinkled his nose at the green rectangle.

"They have a lot of fiber." Blaineley snatched it out of his hand.

Emi adjusted a light in front of a white background. "It's arr done!"

"Great! Makoto, Janet! In your places." Blaineley jumped in excitement.

Since we quickly updated on what the Dogs are doing, let's go back to the Cats again.

"Wonderful job everybody! Girls, keep doing what you're doing!" Justin complimented them as they stood in front of a white background that looked alike the other team's. Justin looked over at the guys who were busy adjusting anything that might have, well, needed to be adjusted. "Carter, you can be in it too."

Carter looked up and nodded before going over to where the girls were.

**"Hey, I don't know what's going to happen this episode, so I better just say this." Carter was shown sitting. "Addriana, I just wanted to say hi. I'm sorry you didn't get picked on the show, but I want you to know I would have picked you. You're an awesome sister, dramatic or not." **

"Time's up!" Chris yelled in a bullhorn, right next to Blaineley.

"Ow!-" Blaineley started to complain.

"Quickly get your video ready in that building over there! I don't have all day, people!" Chris pointed at a fairly new white building. It was the only thing that looked nice on the island, besides Chris' new 'cottage.' Note the sarcasm in that sentence. Inside, the place was lined with computers around the wall and a huge table was in the middle, for no reason so far.

The teams spent about 15 minutes trying to figure how to get it work. Eventually, (Half an hour later), the teams finished and Chris was... mad. Let's go with that.

"Have you never used a computer before?" He complained. The teams ignored him and continued to finish up.

Eventually, again, the videos were ready and Chef stood ready to choose. Nearby, Blaineley and Justin stood confident their team would win. The Cat's (And Justin's) commercial was shown first.

_"Are you tired of looking like this?" Natalie's plainly annoyed voice came through as a picture of an unsuspecting Daniel came up. _

Daniel began to protest, but his team shut him up.

_"Well, you can look beautiful with WhamPow Cream!" Vivian giggled through the speakers. Standing in a row, Vivian, Raven, Brianna, Carter, and Akihiro were smiling, obviously showing off their 'beautifulness.' _

_"No need to be angry about it," Akihiro then said as the video pulled up a scowling Natalie, "Because it's only $86.75! For two bottles!" _

_"Feel good, and be beautiful." Vivian said as the cream pulled up with the numbers 86.75 beside it._

Chef nodded. "Next!"

Blaineley started up the video and it started playing on the canvas draped randomly on a cabin.

_"Want something yummy and good for the body?" Janet chirped through the speakers. _

Moonbeam started a coughing fit rather randomly hear.

_"Kids love it!" The screen showed Emi, Oliver, and Moonbeam taking a bite out of the bars. Though the boys looked like a little frustrated. _

_"And it helps with some of those problems." Janet continued as a flushing sound could be heard. _

_"It's great!" Makoto grinned. Randy nodded next to him, holding a pile of the bars. _

_"Buy it now at a local store near YOU!" Janet finished and the video went dark with the bars raining down as a closing._

_"_So, Chef. What's the verdict?" Chris asked. The teams stared at him as he continued to think. Chef stroked his chin, scratched his head, stared off into space a little bit, and all that good stuff that's probably making you frustrated as well.

Chef nodded his head, finally deciding apparently. I mean, he would have to at some point, it's not like he could keep stalling. Hey, say that out loud a couple of times. It sounds funny. Stall-ing. Stall-ing. Stall-ing. Stall-ing. Have you said it? Because, I don't know if I'll tell you if you haven't. Oh nevermind, the campers are getting annoyed and so is Chef because he no idea what he decided. Isn't it just killing you? I know it would kill me. I mean, here I am, distracting you from the answer, when you could very well just skip this paragraph. But wait! If you did, what if you missed the answer? I could just randomly put which team won in the middle of this paragraph and then you would be so confused as to what happened, because you skipped. But you all are loyal readers right? You, of course, would try and read every word. Or at least, try to. Because sometimes when you get tired, you kind of skip a little. Or you get distracted in the middle of your reading and you have to reread something over and over again until you're like, "You know what? I can like live without that sentence." But then, it just ends up that you missed something completely important and you have to unscramble your brain and figure it out. Man, life can be tough when annoying things like that happen. I get really annoyed when I'm reading and everything just kind of goes off subject. Hey, isn't that ironic? That's hilarious. I'm dying on the inside. Wow, can't even type. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Well," Chef started, interrupting my thoughtful speech. "I have to say, I'm going to have to go with Justin's because I've always wanted to look beautiful." Chef grabbed his hat. "It's a wonderful commercial." He sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Yay!" The Cats cheered, this time saved from being voted off.

* * *

The Dogs were gathered already by the campfire, early, but trying to most likely decide together.

"Well, isn't this lovely? Second time we have to be voted off. Do you think we'll get some luck again?" Atta asked, looking around. No one replied.

Even Kendall was looking a little glum. She tried spinning her basketball, but it lazily fell off and then sat there. The ball deflated rather randomly.

"What a depressing scene." Blaineley walked by. "It's a good thing _I_ can't be voted off."

As Blaineley walked away the team looked at each other.

"We can vote Blaineley off!" Oliver said what was on practically everyone's mind.

"Can we?" Randy asked.

"We have to try!" Emi said. It almost seemed as though this show was giving her a new attitude.

**"I've decided that, I can't rive in fear. As cliche as it may be, I think we just need to work together." Emi smiled, hands on her hips. She quickly adjusted her black cat ears headband. **

* * *

"Alright." Chris announced. "Wait, is it just me or is this going a little fast-paced?"

Chef shrugged in reply. The contestants looked at each other, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Remember. Cross you victims face out with a red marker. Whoever has the most, is launched into the freezing water by a couch-a-pult! _And_ you can never, EVER, come back." Chris narrowed his eyes, almost trying to intimidate the contestants sitting there.

Speaking of, in case you forgot, the contestants sitting on the logs, were Astrid, Maddyson, Janet, Atta, Andi, Kendall, Emi, Oliver, Makoto, Moonbeam, Matthew, and Randy.

"Now vote!" Chris commanded them.

**"There Blaineley. You've supplied us a way out from leaving _again._" Oliver sneered. **

**"I guess this it." Maddy shrugged, crossing the photo out. **

**"Now, we don't have to worry!" Emi smiled, being cheerful, holding up the picture of Blaineley's face being crossed out. **

"Those NOT going home are- hey wait a minute!" Chris frowned at the papers. "Why are all of these votes on Blaineley?"

"What?!" Speak of the devil.

"Well, fine then." Chris said. "Since this technically a tie. You _all_ have to do the tie breaker."

The team gaped at him. What could he possibly make them do? All twelve of them? These were questions floating in their teen minds.

"Since I have to make all twelve of you go into the tie breaker, it will be a race. To get these eggs up to the nest!" Chris's spirits suddenly boosted. At the top of a palm tree was the nest of some kind of hawk. Obviously not indigenous to this habitat, but none of them really cared.

Twelve eggs were spilled out of the basket and the teens grabbed one. Chris created a loud noise through an air horn. Noises seemed to be his thing this episode.

They all stared running the couple hundred yards, when a majestic bird rose above them. It wasn't the hawk though. The hawk was still sitting at his nest. The eleven others watched as Moonbeam casually jumped and grabbed the birds foot. He swung into the nest and left the egg there. He was about to jump down when he turned to pat the bird's head.

The once angry bird suddenly turned happy and chirped at him. Moonbeam smiled at it again before grabbing the larger birds foot once again and returning over to Chris. Everyone gaped at him.

"Dude. You have some serious problems." Chris said dead serious.

Everyone still competing started running again. They had all temporarily forgotten what they were doing. It was quite disastrous as eleven tried to climb up a palm tree. The one with the most difficulty was, surprisingly, Oliver. People could easily push the puny boy out of their way. Emi, also small, did not have this problem because she and Kendall were the next two to arrive at the top of the basket. The two girls had the advantage of speed.

Soon enough only three were struggling to get up at the top. Oliver, Maddy, and Matthew to be specific. Matthew looked up realizing someone above him was causing him to slow down. His face quickly heated up.

Right above him was Maddy. You know the shy, quiet girl with the big glasses who wears a black SKIRT. Matthew lost his grip and fell off the tree and roughly on top of Oliver who had just fallen himself.

"Yay!" Maddy shouted, happy she wouldn't be off the show. At least this episode she wouldn't.

"Would you hurry it up, you two?" Chris shouted through his bullhorn. The two boys brushed themselves off and looked at each other.

They simultaneously turned and climbed on the opposite sides of the tree. Matthew was losing to Oliver, and he noticed too.

"Ha! Loser!" Oliver said as he reached the top.

Matthew, using his last chance, threw the egg. It landed in the nest before Oliver realized what happened.

Chris laughed. "Ha! Oh, that was wicked." The contestants stared at him. "Fine, awesome."

"What? No!" Oliver's face twisted and he burst out crying.

"Sorry, not this time, buddy." Matthew said.

* * *

Oliver sat on the couch, the others behind him waiting for him to be launched.

"Alright. Time to watch his audition tape." Chris said. Oliver pulled out a candy bar and took a bite of it.

On the screen, we see somebody who looks JUST like a child. Behind him is a shelf filled with all sorts of sweets. In his hand is also a bag of sweets. He munches on them, and then turns towards the camera.

"What, did you expect some kind of fancy audition tape? Prepare to be disappointed, McLean. I'm going to keep this short, and sweet. Like a piece of hard candy, y'know?" He smiled, giggling at his comparison.  
"My name is Oliver Theiss. I'm 17... Yes. 17 Years old. I'm almost a legal adult. If you INSINUATE that I'm a child, I will end you faster than you can say Peppermint, got that?!" The look on his face... Was completely serious. It was funny seeing somebody act like this, really. "Tch. Ah, you need me to explain why I'm auditioning, correct? Well... I'm a sweets enthusiast, if you will. I eat, rate, and criticize all kinds of desserts and such. My dream is to eat the Pièce d'or de chocolat. It is revered as the most expensive chocolate bar in the world. At a grand total of $8,000, this chocolate bar could practically be made of gold. It's made with the 3 rarest cacao beans in the world, all completed with edible gold leaves surrounding the bar. Its taste is said to bring a man to tears. This is why I want to become a part of Total Drama. To achieve my dream of eating the world's most expensive candy bar!" Oliver was clearly drooling at the thought. He placed his hands oh his hips and smiled. "So c'mon, McLean! Show me what you've got!"

With that, the button was pressed and Oliver, the Sweet Tooth, was launched away with Tootsie Pop in his mouth.

**It was kind of rushed wasn't it? It would have been better had I written it in advance to the day I wanted to post it instead of ON the day I wanted to post it (Like two days ago). I'm sad. Why did Oliver have to go? He would have been awesome to the story. But then again all of them would be awesome to the story. Including Finch. AGH, this sucks. So review. What's good. What's bad. You know, the normal jazz. **

**Um, I want to make a new story based on my current T.V. show obsession. Hey, Arnold! I was about to go to sleep at like midnight when on Youtube an episode popped up in the suggestions. So I was thinking, "Why not?" I didn't go to sleep until 4:00. So, I have a poll on my profile (I'm pretty sure, tell me if it's not there) which story I should do since I have so many ideas. Even if you don't know what it is, maybe you could still vote because you're an awesome person and a great reader of mine? **

**Thanks again for reading! I love you all! Bye! Review!**


	7. Episode 4- FREEEEEDOOOOM

**And we're back! **

_The beginning of the opening shows Kendall. She runs and dives off the cliff. She floats up cheering. We then go out of the water and into the 'friendly' forest. Makoto and Moonbeam are looking at the Flaura and Fauna. Makoto takes a few pictures. A sack goes around Moonbeam and the next thing you see is him tied up and Chef is trying to get him to eat meat. Red smoke puffs up and Astrid is seen running out of the building. Vivian and Feline are standing on the grass, a plain background of trees behind them. Vivian is staring dreamily into space while Feline rolls her eyes and smiles. We zoom off in front of the cameras. Finch is shown flirting with Emi and Raven. Matthew gets angry and steps in front of Finch, who stares back at him, almost challenging Matthew. Now we are at a cabin's stairs where Kyo is playing his guitar and Daniel is reading a book with an atom on it. Oliver walks out and his lollipop falls into Daniel's hair. Daniel snatches it out and gets up to look at Oliver. Now, we are in front of a new white building. Natalie and Andi are standing back to back with scowls on their faces. Andi changes attitude and smiles before running away. Natalie looks at her, almost disgusted. We now go into the building where Andrei is being shown a cat video. He does not react, but Madyson and Janet melt at it's cuteness. Chris is shown on an elevated platform somewhere outside again, he is eating popcorn. We go down to see what he is watching. Randy and Jason are wrestling. Brianna stands off to the side, looking very worried. Carter breaks the two up, a disappointed look on his face. We are at the dock to see Akihiro fixing the camera. He smiles at the camera before winking and making two finger guns at the camera. Atta rolls her eyes, but sneaks a smile right before the scene changes. The last scene is everyone around the campfire, Brianna and Randy are holding hands. Jason comes back and breaks up the two, looking pretty mad._

"Welcome back! Last time, we had a fun time making commercials with Justin and Blaineley. By the way, WhamPow cream is still available!" The host laughed. "In the end the Dogs lost with their fiber bar commercial. The team tried to vote off Blaineley, who is NOT in the game. The whole team had to have a tiebreaker and Oliver lost." Chris threw his hands up in excitement.

* * *

Today, we start off in the Cat's cabin. An electronic beeping sounded from the far end of the room. We go to see an electronic alarm clock going off besides Daniel, the numbers blink 7:30. Daniel sits up, hitting the alarm clock. He wears a green shirt and matching green pants. Around him the other boys groan from being woken up as well. Daniel looked around, before laying his head down and going straight back to sleep.

In case you've forgotten, the five other boys groaning lazily were Jason, Carter, Andrei, Akihiro, and Kyo. Above Daniel was Carter, who was currently stretching. Carter wore a white tank top and red and black boxer shorts. On the wall across from him was Andrei at the top and Kyo at the bottom. Andrei wore forest green pants. Now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his tattoos were displayed all across his back, chest, arms and neck. Though there weren't as many on his neck and arms. Underneath him was Kyo, who wore a black shirt along with red boxers. Kyo laid there, his arms behind his head, staring up at the mattress above him.

Andrei jumped down and looked over at the sawed bed on the other room. Even though he no longer needed to be there, Jason sat on the half bunk bed, looking like he never fell asleep in the first place, considering he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. His black shirt was wrinkled and his sneakers were unlaced. On his face sat a very bored look.

**"This guy is bad news. I can tell." Kyo furrowed his brow, he still wore his night clothes. **

Besides Kyo and Andrei's bed was Akihiro's, no longer having Finch on the bottom, he now slept in his place. Akihiro only wore dark blue pajama pants, taking the shirtless route like Andrei. However, Akihiro did not have tattoos scattered across his body and his black hair had taken a rumpled look. He smoothed it out quickly before getting up.

Akihiro placed his glasses on and looked around the room. The boys were being rather lazy.

Carter frowned, he climbed down the wooden ladder and said, "We should get ready for the day, guys." He smiled, though it turned out to be a lame attempt. Most of them all just glanced at him and turned back to twiddling their thumbs, not literally of course.

Akihiro stood and grabbed his clothes from a nearby dresser. "Yeah." He agreed with Carter and walked out of the cabin to the communal bathrooms.

"I don't trust him..." Andrei trailed off. He spoke quietly, so as only Kyo, who was nearby, could actually hear him.

"Yeah, but who can you?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andrei hesitated before saying, quietly on purpose this time, "You can trust me." He shrugged, thinking of how odd it sounded coming from his mouth.

Kyo stared at him. We never get to see how he replied.

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Chris shouted, once again startling everyone who was eating.

"Would you quit that, McLean?" Natalie screamed at him, almost startling everyone all over again.

Chris ignored her with a wave of his hand. "Today, we're going to learn all about _technology_." He grinned, most raised their eyebrow at him.

"What's the catch?" Matthew quickly got to the point.

Chris frowned. "Does there always have to be some kind of catch? Is that really the kind of person you think I am?"

"Yes, that is the kind of person they think of you." Jason cut in.

Chris stared at them. "You know what? There is no challenge today! Since you all believe that I am such a terrible person. Instead, I'm kicking someone off randomly! Enjoy your day!" Chris stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The campers stared at one another before shouting in happiness.

**"Ok, so obviously there's still going to be a catch to this, but it's nice to enjoy a day without thinking of how we might get beaten to practically death by a kangaroo or electrocuted by a computerized robot or something." Janet smiled. **

"So... now what do we do?" Brianna asked the obvious question. The two teams sat around somewhere in front of the cabins.

Her answer came with a couple of shrugs.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around sitting around for nothing." Natalie got up and dusted herself off. "Come on, Andi."

The teams stared at the girl she called. Andi stared over at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

**"Is she stupid or something?" Andi exclaimed. "She practically let everyone know about our alliance!" **

**"I have strange feeling that these two have an alliance..." Feline said. "But already?" **

Natalie shrugged. "Alright. See you all later then." She walked off.

Moonbeam stood up. "I'm leaving too, I'm going to go visit the natives."

"Hey, can I come too? I want to get some pictures in of the Fauna." Makoto stood up while asking.

Moonbeam eyed his camera, but nodded. The two left quickly to the right.

The others looked at one another before they all just got up and left to their separate ways.

* * *

Natalie sat in the mess hall, obviously looking like she was waiting for someone.

Chef passed by, a squirming sack slung over his shoulder. Cries of, "Let me out!" came from inside. It was a suspiciously high and male voice, with a slight nasal tone to it.

Makoto ran in after that. "Have you seen Moonbeam or Chef?" He panted.

Natalie looked up at him before shaking her head. Makoto ran back out.

A moment later, a third (Or perhaps fourth) person walked in. This one seemed to peak Natalie's interest. "Finally, I was wondering when you would get here."

Andi crossed her arms, pursuing her lips. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"You almost let them know! We _are_ on different teams." Andi threw her hands up.

"Yeah." Natalie shrugged, looking at her nails.

Andi frowned and then sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

* * *

Vivian sat beside Feline. It was obvious the two, despite being almost opposites, had already taken a liking for one another, even obtaining a sister-like relationship.

Even just them sitting beside them looked strange. A dark-skinned girl with a nineties perm, a sparkly headband set in it and then a pale girl with a short spiky dark brown mohawk, hair shaved on either side of her head. And yet, there they were, sitting and talking to each other, neither looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, I have a question." Feline said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Vivian replied, her head cocked to the side with interest.

"When was it... a few days ago or so, right before our last challenge I think." Feline paused before shaking her head. "Yeah, anyway, you asked us if you thought we could find our own Prince Charming, right?"

"Yeah..." Vivian frowned, wondering where the girl was going with this.

"Well, did you have a reason behind it? Do you already happen to have your eyes set on someone?" Feline asked, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Vivian did not reply, but rather a heated blush appeared on her face and she smiled shyly.

Feline laughed. "Well, who is it?" She raised her eyebrows, which happened to be one of the facial parts of her that did not have rings spiking from it, yet another difference between the two girls.

**"She already knows doesn't she?" Vivian's face was a mixture between horror and giddiness, if that's possible. "Well, then, I'm not telling her so you all know. Who knows who's listening to this." A smile spread on her face. **

* * *

Since we're on the subject of girls, let's go on to Raven. Since we haven't seen much of this girl, _yet_, we'll have a little recap. Raven: A shy, overprotective girl of herself who knows some military action and has a great singing voice, which she keeps hidden for those shy, overprotective reasons. Speaking of those two, once again, she seems to become a little, OK a lot, bolder during and after singing.

Uh, speaking of singing... again, this raven-haired girl was singing softly to herself while walking around in the woods, _seemingly_ alone. _  
_

"Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit." Raven continued walking along her leafy path. "Sometimes I just wanna hide, 'cause it's you I miss." Now, it was almost obvious this girl was singing Hurt by Christina Aguilera. "And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this..." She then began singing a little louder, positive she was alone. "Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?" She stopped and leaned against a tree, no more noise came from her feet treading on the ground, because it wasn't, well, treading on the ground. "There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance, to look into your eyes, and see you looking back."

An unmistakable _crack _was sounded, like when a stick is stepped on in the movies whenever a killer is looking for a victim and the victim is trying run away quietly. Except louder. So it was probably more of a tree branch breaking off from a heavy weight and nothing at like a stick being stepped on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Raven asked as though her stalker would reply, "Yep. Right here. Hey, do you want a sandwich? I have a few packed for when I was going to watch you sing."

Raven was not as embarrassed as though she would have been, had she been interrupted in the beginning of her song. However, she was curious... and a little afraid. It might as well have been a bear or a eye-laser-shooting-bunny-thing, as well as one of the contestants.

There was no reply or offerance of a sandwich however, and Raven moved towards the sight of the sound. Wait, sight of the sound? How the hell do you do that?

"Hey, Makoto, Moonbeam? Is that you?" She bounced around a tree. This scene was disturbingly like a murder/kidnap scene.

Raven looked around before she noticed a fallen tree branch, not at all far away from where she was singing. She walked towards it. "Shit." A voice murmured and something black and red ran off, it was hiding behind the tree branch.

"Wait!" Raven started running after it, but she gave up just after a few steps. She frowned.

**"I'm going to have to find out who that was. I mean, I'm not sure whether I should be mad or flattered. Wait, is that weird?" Raven glanced up before returning her gaze to the camera. "I know one thing though, I'm almost positive it was one of the male competitors on the show." **

* * *

Brianna sat with Randy, who, unbeknownst to her, was hesitating to tell her everything, _everything. _Right now, Brianna's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was talking to Randy about something how she was becoming good friends with some people, but he obviously wasn't able to pay attention.

Brianna noticed his daydreaming and sighed. "So then, a purple alien jumped out of a clown car and got ran over by a chicken's club."

"Mmmm." Randy replied.

"Hola señor! Qué tal se presta atención ahora?" Brianna frowned, trying to catch his attention in spanish. Then, in japanese, her last language. "Randy... Yaku isogashī kūsō wa nanidesu ka?"

Randy finally shook his head. "Wh-what? Oh, sorry Brianna! I just- Hey, let's go on a walk."

Brianna smiled at him. "Alright, but you have to tell me daydreaming about."

Randy blushed, "Later, I promise."

The two got up from the grass and walked towards the beach, since not many were hanging around it. "Sooo." Brianna started. "What's up with the walk?" She cocked to her head the side, a smile on her face.

Randy sighed, tossing around the ideas in his head. Tell or tell not? He sighed again, finally deciding. "Brianna, I have something to confess."

The girl in question jumped at the idea. "Well, what is it? You can tell me." She grabbed his hand in a friendly gesture, but Randy took his hand back politely. What if he started sweating and he grossed her out? Heck, he was already sweating.

"OK, so I know this probably isn't the best time and place to tell you, on the fourth episode of a reality T.V. show, but I figured it would sound the most sincere this way, so Brianna-" He turned to look at her. The camera zoomed out from his face to show he was walking alone. "Aw man!"

Randy walked away, stiffly kicking at the sand. SUDDENLY, a shrill shriek sounded. **(You see that. Alliteration.) **

"Leave me alone!" Brianna shouted as soon as Randy found her. Jason had cornered her and he looked angry. "Jason, we're over! I told you this a thousand times. Leave me alone!" She repeated.

Randy hid behind a nearby surfboard.

Jason stared at her, unblinking. Then he began to laugh. Yeah, he started to laugh like one of those crazy maniacs from movies and stuff. I should really stop breaking the fourth wall. "You- you think I want to get back together with you?"

Brianna widened her eyes, unsure of what to do now.

"Why would I want to do that?" He stopped laughing and glared at her angrily. His fist pounded into the wood of the dock, right next to Brianna head. She winced.

"But- then why-?" Brianna cut herself off and glanced at his fist.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but something purple mashed his fist against his head. Brianna, having noticed her strange-hair-colored friend behind him, ducked in time for Jason to hit his forehead against the pole.

Brianna stood up beside him and waited for him to turn to her. When he did, she slapped him, bringing back a memory that she shook off.

"Thank you Randy." Brianna smiled at him and kissed his cheek as thanks. Randy's face heated up.

"What happened?" Vivian shrieked, Feline trailing behind her.

"Oh you know, stopping some unneeded revenge." Randy said, having shaken out of whatever he was in.

"From who?" Feline inquired.

The blonde and the, uh, purple-haired turned their heads towards the spot Jason had been standing. "Jason, but he's gone. So it's OK." Brianna smiled and she took Randy's hand again. The four of them walked away back towards the cabins.

**"I swear, Mina! I won't let anything happen to your sister! I'll get rid of Jason!" Randy frowned. **

* * *

Carter sat on a lawn chair that probably belonged to the fuming Chris. With him included his team mates, Akihiro and Daniel. Daniel sat cross-legged reading a book and Akihiro and Carter were involved in a conversation. About what, didn't really matter since Daniel just interrupted them anyway.

"I can't read with you two idiots blabbering on about nonsense. It's not like you two ever bother to read anyway..." Daniel muttered and got back to his book.

Carter laughed, though it sounded a little forced. "What a kid, right Aki?"

Akihiro frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yep, never better! Hey, I'm going to go over there. See you later." Carter got up and walked away, tossing a wave behind his shoulder.

Akihiro quickly stole his seat, brushing his pants to get any grass off. "Is he OK?"

Daniel looked up at him, agitated. "I don't know and I don't care. Leave me alone."

Akihiro sighed and walked off somewhere else.

**"OK, truth is I have dyslexia, and I don't want them to know that! It's weird for me, I feel like they might think different of me." Carter frowned. "I'm really not sure if I should have revealed that to the whole world too." **

Carter walked out of the confessional and turned the corner. "Akihiro?" He asked, startling the boy in question.

"Oh!" He straightened up, fixing his glasses. "Hey, Carter."

"Were you listening in on me?" Carter asked, frowning again.

"Wha- no... OK, maybe a little." Akihiro looked down, rubbing his neck.

Carter stepped up in front of the boy, making Akihiro lean against the wall. "Don't do it again." His face was angry and he seemed completely out of character. He wasn't a nice and friendly boy anymore, now he seemed a little like a bully.

Akihiro nodded his head and Carter turned and left. Akihiro glanced at the confessional

**"OK, that was really weird." Akihiro had his hands in his lap. "Two things. One, Carter was all of a sudden not a happy and forgiving guy? Two, Carter feels insecure about his dyslexia. If I think about I'm pretty sure Carter just wants to be thought of as cool. OK, I guess I know what he's thinking considering I actually have Fan Girls at school, but he shouldn't have to fake everything." **

Akihiro walked back over to the lawn chair and the reading Daniel. He sat down and scratched his head.

"So you figured it out?" Daniel glanced up at Akihiro.

Akihiro jumped back. "Figured what out? There's nothing to figure out!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "He probably has problems with reading."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akihiro got up quickly. "I'm going to go over there."

The camera zoomed in on Daniel who looked like he couldn't care less at the moment. He turned a page, then another. Finally, he said, "He has problems with reading.

* * *

Andrei stared at the two girls in front of him. While one was mostly quiet, the other was babbling and he had no idea why. Of course, neither girl realized he was confused because it seemed more like he was bored or uninterested from the outside. But he didn't mean to look like a jerk, he was just use to keeping a straight face.

"Wait, what?" He suddenly interrupted, only offering as much as the furrow of his brow for a moment.

Janet, who was on the other team and this just confused him more, frowned back. She then said, "_I said_ that you shouldn't act all emotionless all the time. I mean it's not like you don't feel any emotion... right?"

Andrei stared at her. "Yeah... so I'm sorry but I have to go. I, uh, promised..." He racked his brain for names. "Kyo! That I'd, uh," Again he racked his brain for something. "We'd set a prank on Chef."

"Prank?" Maddy interrupted. "I thought pranking was Astrid's thing."

Janet looked back at him. "Yeah, since when have you pranked? I honestly don't think you're the type of person to prank people." The two girls took on innocent faces.

Andrei would have sweat-dropped had this been an anime... but it's not. And he doesn't really show much emotion. So he didn't. "I- uh..." He trailed off unsure of what to say, but staring at them with a poker face.

"Hey! I have an idea! Maddy, let's prove that he's not an emotionless in that new building Chris made." Janet bounced.

Maddy frowned at her. "What? How do-"

"We'll show him a cat video or something. The computers have to have internet. Otherwise they'd be almost pointless." Janet smiled.

Andrei frowned, but rolled his eyes in his head when the two girls waved him over to the building.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

"Unbelievable!" Janet shouted, making both Andrei and Maddy cringe. "You just sat through five cat videos and you're still as emotionless as that stupid cat on you shirt!"

Andrei glanced down at Grumpy Cat. He shrugged. "Look, I really just want to-"

Janet interrupted him, continuing shouting. "I'm going to find a way to make you show one _shred_ of emotion! How can you- they were adorable!"

Maddy walked over to Janet, patting her back. "You can do it!" She said encouragingly.

**Andrei sat staring at the camera. "OK, truth was, I was dieing on the inside watching those cats. It's not my fault I'm just like that. That I look like I'm emotionless. But I guess that's just something to do while I'm here until I get kicked off." He shrugs. **

* * *

Kyo was alone, leaning against a tree. He strummed his guitar lazily, making a soft sound. His head lolled back in boredom. Kyo stared up at the canopy top.

I suppose we'll just get back to him later.

* * *

Currently, Astrid was having difficulties. One moment she was up in her bed, sleeping in while the others were eating, the next she woke up with a start and everything went black. She didn't faint, she was in a sack. After a few minutes of struggling, she gave up and moments later she was dumped on the floor of the kitchen.

The whole time she did not speak. For what reason, is not known, but that probably doesn't matter. She looked up too see a fuming chef.

"What did I do this time?" Astrid got up, dusting her pants. She rolled her eyes and smiled, almost like she expected this to happen.

Chef narrowed his eyes at her. "You put itching powder in my hat!" Chef demonstrated with a quick itch.

Astrid noticed then he was missing his hat. "Where'd you put it?"

"Soldier, tell me why that matters!" Chef yelled at her.

Astrid remained unfazed. "Because I'd like to know where you put it, so I can try that some time."

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't do it, grub?" Chef crossed his arms.

"I'm not trying..." Astrid smiled. "I didn't do it. There's obviously some other prank master in this place. I'm surprised actually, pranking's not been very common on Total Drama besides Duncan I guess."

"Don't remind me. He was supposed to come today, so I locked him in the freezer when Chris cancelled." Chef knocked on the door as an example and a sudden male voice shouted, banging on the door.

"Is that safe?" Astrid asked.

"Probably not. Wait a minute! Quit distracting me, soldier!" Chef held a pan as a weapon.

Astrid held up her hands and stumbled back. She tripped over something. She looked up from the ground to see Moonbeam tied around to waist to a chair. His eyes were closed and his arms were lazily crossed, as though he fell asleep that way.

**"I happily told him why I don't eat meat. He didn't seem to appreciate my lecture though." Moonbeam sighed. **

Astrid looked questioningly towards Chef.

"He doesn't eat meat." Chef shrugged as though this was a valid reason to tie someone up to a chair. "And I don't like him."

"Well, why am I here?" Astrid got up again, leaning on the chair.

"First off, give me all the prank weapons you have." Chef held out his hand.

"You know I don't have them all with me, right?" Astrid put random prank objects in his hand, including a whoopee cushion, pain bombs, and bright hair dyes.

"Just whatever you have!" Chef narrowed his eyes when she finished. Astrid sighed and opened her locket, dropping a miniature paint bomb in his palm.

"Now what?" Astrid dropped her hand to the chair again.

"Now I need you to drop on the floor and get scrubbing!" Chef yelled.

Astrid fell quickly to the ground and Chef dropped a bucket and scrub for her. Chef walked away, whistling, and out of the room.

"Well, that was stupid." Astrid got up again and kicked Moonbeam's chair. Moonbeam fell over onto the ground, the rope was untied, and fell onto his hands and knees.

Moonbeam turned around and sat on his knees. He smiled at Astrid. "Hello, team mate! Thanks for getting me out of those ropes, but why are you here?"

"Chef dragged me here in a sack demanding for my pranks. Then he left me here scrubbing the floor. Oh, that reminds me I need to get Duncan out of the freezer." Astrid quickly ran over to the freezer and Duncan tumbled out.

"I-I'm g-g-going to k-kill him!" Duncan continuously shivered, his skin was blue.

Moonbeam frowned at the punk. "Murder is horrible, just like how people shamelessly kill thousands of animals every day just so that they can eat them instead of using a better-"

Moonbeam stopped talking when he caught sight of Duncan's glare.

**"I s-swear Chef if I find you! It w-will not be pretty!" Duncan pointed at the camera. **

* * *

Atta laid on a bed on her stomach, a drawing pad under her.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" Someone startled her.

"Eep!" She threw her drawing pad under her pillow as a natural reaction and glanced over at the person speaking to her.

"You OK?" Emi asked, cocking her head to the side slightly, making her electric blue hair fall to the side a bit.

"Yeah, you just startled me." Atta left her notebook under the pillow and sat up, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to Kendarr and me?" Emi put her hands behind her back.

"Ken.. Oh! Kendall! Sure, what are you guys doing?" Andi stood up and stretched.

"Not much. Just taking a walk around the i-rand. You know, get to know each other a ritter bit." Emi bounced on her feet a 'ritter' bit.

"Alright, that sounds like a blast." Atta rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

123456789123456789123456789

"You should have seen the last shot!" Kendall babbled excitedly. **(Please keep note that the author knows nothing about sports during this conversation.)**

"Mmm-hmm." Atta mumbled.

**"OK, at first I thought it would be nice to get to known my team mates. But Kendall's a little sports-crazy and it's not easy for me to talk about... I'm, uh, not too into sports." Atta held her head in her hands. "I didn't copy that from Noah!" **

Emi interrupted. "You known Kendarr-"

"It's Kendall, silly." Kendall interrupted Emi's interruption.

Emi made a face. "Uh, yeah... Japanese doesn't have that retter, so I'm not exactry use to it."

"Well, we need to teach you then! What do you say Atta?" Kendall swung an arm around Emi's neck.

"Great." Atta rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Moonbeam!" Makoto shouted. "Are you tied up somewhere alone and starving without your vegan food?!"

"Makoto, calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Natalie frowned.

**"I'm still surprised she came with me to find Moonbeam." Makoto stared wide-eyed at the camera.**

**"I may think of Moonbeam of like a little brother. He's just so little and cute. I want to help him out." Natalie smiled.**

"I don't think he's in the forest. Why would Chef drag him here?" Makoto turned back to the redhead.

Natalie put her hands on her hips. "Why would Chef dress up in dresses and peacock costumes?" She retorted.

"Good point." Makoto kicked leaves away. "You know these leaves are really out of season. That would be a really awesome shot right there... Where's my camera?"

"Left it in a tree back there when you weren't looking." Natalie called over to him. "Moonbeam!"

Makoto frowned. "As long as you know where it is."

"Um, yeah. Totally." Natalie attempted climbing a tree.

"Wait, shut up!"

"Don't tell-" Natalie tried protesting.

"Shut up!" Makoto leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Listen!"

Natalie did as he said and listened. "Is that... guitar music? Who's out here?"

"Either Kyo or Kendall, they're the only two who brought guitars with them." Makoto started walking towards the noise. "Though I doubt they're the only two who can play..."

Natalie jumped from her lame place in the tree and started walking over there with him. "I bet it's Kyo. He seems like the type to play alone."

"Shh! He'll hear us." Makoto shushed her again.

Natalie frowned, but kept walking and stayed silent. She stepped on a stick when they were just a look around a tree from him and the music stopped.

Makoto face-palmed himself.

The person got up and looked around the tree. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Moonbeam. Makoto thinks Chef took him." Natalie stood in between the two boys.

"Not think, I saw Chef leave with a sack in his hands." Makoto protested.

"Well, he's not here. I've been around here almost all day and I haven't seen anyone." Kyo sat down again, guitar in hand. "Now, quit stalking me."

"Touchy." Natalie glared at him. "What's with the leaves in your hair?"

Kyo ran his fingers through his black and red hair quickly. "I thought I got them all out." He plucked one from it and let it flutter to the ground.

"Come on, Natalie. Let's just go. He's not here. Let's check the kitchen again." Makoto pulled on her arm.

Natalie sighed. "Fine, let's go get your camera and find Moonbeam."

* * *

Matthew laid on his back, paging through one of his comics.

"Are you reading one of those nerdy comics?" A voice broke through his concentration.

Matthew sat up. "Yeah, what are- Duncan?!" His eyes went wide as he saw the punk leaning against the bunk across from him.

"Yeah. Chris got me here somehow last night, then it turns out you guys got him to cancel. Great work!" Duncan laughed.

"Why are you _here_ though?" Matthew awkwardly turned to the side so his feet hung over the bed.

"Just checking out the contestants this year. And this year doesn't look too good. When I first got out of the freezer I was lectured about animal cruelty. And then I see you reading some nerdy comic... is that a chameleon?" Duncan stared at the chameleon now on Matthew's shoulder.

"OK, first off, yes it is a chameleon. Second, my comics are not nerdy. I can do what I want and I will have you know that I actually have a plan in this game. Do you have a problem with that?" Matthew stood up, though he wasn't very threatening in front of the green-haired punk.

"No. No." Duncan waved his hands in front of him, a smirk on his face. "Continue reading on about Spiderman or whatever. I'm sure it'll get you far in the game instead of actually, you know, gaining advantages."

"What advantages do I have in a completely random game like Total Drama?" Matthew fumed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dude, have you ever watched this show? It's all about alliances. Someone who's a tough competitor, but won't backstab you. It make it a whole lot easier to backstab them." Duncan rolled his eyes, his arms now crossed.

Matthew grimaced. "There's no one worth an alliance with. The ones who might, you just can't tell."

"Here's an idea. Alliance with me. If you win, I get half the money." Duncan offered.

"You wouldn't be any help to me! Plus, that's against the contract or it's illegal whatever." Matthew scoffed.

"I can take refuge here. They couldn't find Ezekiel until half way through World Tour inside of just that plane. They'll never find me here. I'll make some shortcuts for you. And do you really think I care what's legal?" Duncan offered his hand shake.

Matthew hesitated.

* * *

"Campers! Welcome back to Elimination!" Chris greeted them, a smile back on his earlier angry face. Both teams were sitting on or around the logs. No one was in the peanut gallery.

"Are you PMSing?" Natalie asked him.

Chris glared at her. "I am plainly male! Therefore, I can not!" Chris yelled at her.

"Can we just know who gets voted off, please?" Andi asked.

"As much as I'd liked to vote off Natalie or Sunshine." Chris glanced over at Moonbeam who was petting a rabbit. "I've been told that I can't choose someone myself. So! I came up with a new plan. But we couldn't find Duncan... So! I had to come up with another plan!"

"So what is it?!" Jason yelled, who had appeared only when it was time to go to the campfire.

"Wait!" Chris whined. "Both teams have to vote for someone from either team. Except..." Chris laughed. "You can't vote for Jason or Emi. I doubt anyone would vote for Emi though."

"Why can't we vote for them?" Randy asked, looking a little upset.

"Because favoritism boosts ratings and Jason definitely creates some drama." Chris smiled. "Now get to it!"

**"Well, isn't this just lovely for me!" Jason laughed. "I still have something to settle with Brianna, so I'll get rid of that bug Randy."**

**"Dun- uh, my subconscious told me last night that I should vote off Natalie. I don't see why I should. I think she has more of a bark than a bite..." Matthew frowned. **

**Makoto awkwardly "X'ed" someone's photo, which you can't see.**

"We have a ton a marshmallows tonight, so we better get going." Chris gestured to the Giant Marshmallow Mountain behind him. "Those not going home are... Natalie, Vivian, Feline, Raven, Brianna, Jason, Carter, Daniel, Akihiro, Astrid, Maddy, Janet, Atta, Andi, Kendall, Emi, Randy, Makoto, Moonbeam, and Matthew."

Chef collapsed on the ground after throwing the last few. "You need to slow down." He wheezed.

Chris shrugged. "And the one going home is..." He closed his eyes and waited. Then, he opened them and shouted, "Cue the suspenseful music!" The suspense music was cued. "And the person _going_ home is... Andrei."

Surprisingly, Andrei stood up quickly, threw his hand sin the air, and said, "What? Why?"

"Because I thought it would make you show some emotion, and I was right!" Janet stood up to, her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Kyo asked, who had just escaped from being voted off.

**"You know, I'm kind of glad I didn't accept his offer of an alliance because I probably would have had to like jump up and say I'd take his place or something." Kyo shrugged. **

Janet shrugged. "Well, it worked and now I'm happy!" She clapped and sat back down.

"Andrei, to the couch-a-pult!" Chris pointed dramatically.

* * *

Andrei was sitting on the couch and everyone else was behind him. There was a T.V. screen off to the side with a frozen video of Andrei on it.

"And now we see how he got on Total Drama." Chris pressed a button on his remote and the video started.

Andrei sits back and sighs on the screen. "Hello, I am Andrei Shchegelsky. I am 17 years old and I want to join your show because. . . Why the hell not? I need to get out of my comfort zone one day, meet some people, the jist. So, hope you pick me. Andrei out." The video stopped there.

"Well, that was exciting." Atta rolled her eyes.

Chris pressed the button and off went the first punk.

* * *

"So, a lot happened today. The campers were annoying, didn't get a challenge, and just did their own thing. Duncan's hiding again, so hopefully we'll find him before he messes something up! See what happens next time on Total Drama Take Two!" Chris ends.

**I don't know why that took me two weeks to right when the other chapters took only a few days. Well, I hope that was good enough. I gave everyone a part. Right... *Checks contestant list* Yeah, I did. Some may have not gotten as a big of a part as others, but at least I included them right? Any questions you might have about ANYTHING feel free to PM me. I may respond cryptically if it has to do with the future of other players than yours. But that doesn't mean you won't get a hint! **

**Man, I had an awesome ending... and then my computer randomly closed the tab... and I had to write it all over again and so I just got rid of that part... Ughhhhhh. Whatever! Tell me goods, bads, and mores! See you next time! BB out! **


End file.
